Under the Moonlight
by TrigunTri
Summary: Fiona Lewis, normal college student, is plain normal. A nothing special kind of life. That is until she and her brother find themselves separate in the Nine Kingdoms. Can Fiona save her world and the Nine Kingdoms before complete destruction of both?
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of 10th Kingdom, I just love the movie so much to make a story based on it.

_

* * *

__Someone once told me; 'That if there is life, there is hope'. What a load of crap if you ask me. I do have to say, it does make some sense but it does not do a lot for me. It mocks me. There, I said it. I hate how everyone can be so easily cheered up by one sentence. Like; 'There is always love at every corner'. I think I just made that up, anyway...This isn't about phrases and sayings, this..is about my life._

_I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Fiona Christine Lewis and I live at the edge of the forest. At least for the most part. See, I live in the famous city of New York, and the other famous thing in the city was next to my home, Central Park. I have been living there for the most part of the first twenty years of life. Only recently I have manage to get out and go to college. It's the community college, but a college all the same._

_I still live with my family, trying to manage to afford an apartment. My dad keeps saying that I could work at the family restaurant as the assistant manager. But I don't want to take advantage of my mom and dad's efforts. I remember the day they finally got the loan for it. I was about what...ten...eleven? Oh, how I remember the smile on my mom's face, jumping and embracing my dad. Surprising it lead to the birth of my brother, Andy Lewis. I wasn't happy nor angry that they directed their attention to their new child, I always never that would happen. After another sibling is born, the former one gets less attention. But surprising, my parents loved us both just the same and I got along with my kid brother. No matter how much a pain he is. We were happy. At least until that tragic day happen._

_I remember if only if it was yesterday. My mom was getting back home from some errands, on a Saturday night, if I remember clearly. It was raining down heavily, the power had just gone out an hour ago. She was driving back home, with a load of flashlights and candles for just today. The stop lights were out and one had to guess when to go. My mom had check for every signs of cars from the other intersections before driving off. Sadly, she didn't see the upcoming car coming head first towards her. Both drivers tried to get out the way, they both did but that didn't stop my mom hitting a light with her car. She was going at full speed and banged her head on the steering wheel and had several pieces of glass embedded in her body. The ambulance came and took her away to the hospital._

_I remember sitting in the waiting room, three old month baby Andy, bouncing on my knee as my dad pacing back and forth, nervously bitting at his fingers. In just ten minutes past eleven, my mom was declared dead. She had snapped her neck and lost a lot of blood. My dad was distraught and hurt, like he lost a piece of himself. I never saw him like that and I never want to do again. Andy didn't know about death at the time, which I was thankfully. After a week, we buried my mom. We were the only family she had left, expect my great-grand mother, which I'm surprise she is still running around this day. That day we all change forever, watching as we buried my mom, Virgina Lewis._

_I smut stop going on and on now, you came here for a reason. I must not think of the past but now the present..._

_

* * *

**5482 River Avenue-Apartment 358**_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Thud!

A hand pushed down the green and blue alarm clock to the carpeted ground. An Invader Zim duvet shifted and it's owner, laying underneath hid themselves from the outside world, pull it over their head. They didn't find much needed rest as the bedroom door open and walked it a small figure. The figure was of a nine year old boy, his dark brown hair had been recently combed and had tried to do his best with hair gel. He crept, his feet made no noise on the plush carpet, as he journey to the bed.

The light from outside illumined the walls of the bedroom. There were various posters decorating the, which by the cracks of the poster had yet to get to, white wall. There were some from old and recent movies, music bands and some of animals, mostly dragons and phoenixes. The boy stepped over several stuffed animals and plush dolls as he walked over to the bed. He climbed on top of the bed, behind the lump of the bed's owner. He bit his lip nervously, fearing to awake the massive lump but it had to be done. He pushed gently on the figure. When that didn't work, he pushed harder.

When that didn't work either, he crossed his arms and pouted. An idea came to him, reaching behind him, he grabbed the nearest object on the bed. A stuff plush doll from an old pirate movie. He hit the figure with the doll.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"he chanted, hitting it over again.

In an instant the covers were pulled down and it's owner sitting straight up in the bed, now holding the doll in their hands. The boy shifted and fell down on the bed as a pair of brown eyes glared at him.

"Could you do that harder next time, Andy? I'm sure my arm isn't broken yet."the figure, a young woman, said sarcastically.

Andy frowned, as he watched his older sister brushing out a strand of hair from her face. Seeing that her alarm clock had fallen, she picked up at the cell phone by her night stand, checking the time. It was half an hour past nine in the morning. She was sure she set her alarm to ten. She turn her eyes toward her brother, she crossed her arms.

"Is there a purpose for setting my alarm back?"she asked

Andy rolled his eyes. How could she be so forgetful?"Fi, don't you remember? Dad's opening up another restaurant tonight!"

Fiona, or as her brother called her 'Fi', sighed and rested her back against the backboard of her bed. Her dad had chosen to work behind the scenes, as mom was the head chef, and be the manager. For weeks, he had been out of the house all the time, trying to get their establishment ready. He had chose to take the old and run down restaurant in Central Park, surprisingly where her mom used to work at. What was it called again? Ah, yes, _Grill on the Park_, silly name really. Now it was going to be called _'Under the Moonlight'_, now that was a clever name. Fiona never really gotten the name behind it. But it was good one.

Fiona tossed back the covers as she got up from bed, wearing a light blue Cami and black (with blue hearts) shorts. She grabbed a white robe and covered herself. She yawned, as she shifted through the drawers of her dresser, looking for something to wear. She looked over her shoulder at her brother Andy.

"You can wait outside you know. That of course if you want me to call you 'Little Perv' from now on."she said

Andy blushed and ran out of his sister's room, closing the door behind him. Fiona threw some clothes over her shoulder, not caring as they landed on the bed or not. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of searching, she grabbed a pair of pants (blue jeans with a cute diamond printed heart on the back pocket), socks, a pink and white underwear set (panties and a bra), a pink button down shirt and a white under shirt. She left the pink shirt unbutton, showing off her white shirt. She hummed a small tune as she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. Now, what should she do with her hair? She frown in front of her vanity mirror. Her hair color happen to be honey brown, different from her family's hair color, which was normally dark colors. It so happen that when Fiona was hanging out with one of her friends, they colored her hair be honey brown and to be frank, didn't read the label. It was permanent. She, at first, wanted her old brown color locks but thought against it. It was more of her color then anything else. Fiona sighed and finally pulled her hair back in a braid with a pink hair bow. At least it was something, right?

She splashed on some perfume and cherry lip gloss before grabbing her purse and walked out of her room. She found her brother Andy sitting in front of the television in the living room. He was watching an Saturday morning kid's show. By the scene playing right now, it looked to be a show about super powered teenagers. Great, give young and stupid kid powers, that would solve anything. She sighed inwardly, she had to admit it that she watched the show in the day, mostly from the much earlier works when it was good.

Fiona padded over to the kitchen, placing her purse on the island in the middle of it. Pulling out several boxes of cereal, a box of orange juice, a carton of milk, and several pieces of fruit and bread, she started to make breakfast. Her mom taught her some things about cooking when she was younger, she was the head chef at their family's restaurant. The other dishes she made, were purely on instinct and some help from cook books. Fiona was a wonderful cook, everyone from her dad to her friends told her so. It didn't mean she was going to become a cook as a future career choice. It was just a hobby and something to release stress.

Fiona set the plate of buttered toast, fresh fruit at the side, bowl of sugary cereal, with two glasses of milk and orange in front of her brother and another set for herself. Sitting at the couch next to her brother, she began to munch away. Glancing at the corner of her eye, she sighed. Andy was just picking at his food, his eyes set on the TV in front of him.

Reaching over, she grabbed the remote and turn it off. It did not do well with her brother.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"he demanded

"You need to eat,"she pointed to the untouched food,"We are not leaving until you finish each bite."

Andy groaned and began to eat every piece of food in front of him. Fiona smiled on triumph. She return to her own breakfast, least it turn cold in front of her.

* * *

**Under the Moonlight-Central Park-1:00 pm**

Fiona and Andy walked towards the center of Central Park. Fiona held in her hand a duffel bag, holding some changing cloths for Andy and herself. It would be rude if the children of the owner, on the grand opening, to wear day-to-day cloths. Because Fiona had a tough time deciding on what to wear, she brought along a few more pair of cloths, you never know when you might want to change to something better. For example if someone had the same dress on. She often wonder why she was born in the fairer sex.

They pushed past several construction workers, currently working on the last minute touches on the place. The old establishment had shut down about ten years ago by someone getting food poisoning. It wasn't hard to spot their father. He and the crew manager were hovering over something on one of the tables on the restaurant's porch. The closer the siblings got, the more they could hear what they were saying.

"I still think we should move the bar over here,"the crew manager, Edwards said, pointing to something on the table,"It will be out of the way!"

"No, no,"their dad said, shaking his head,"If we kept this where it is, we can keep the fish tank next to it and have more light come in."

"Wolf, I believe if we can move them to the side we can make it perfect!" Edwards exclaimed

Wolf was about to speak until he heard foot steps from the behind. Turning his head, his dark eyes beamed in joy and surprise. "Fiona! Andy! What are you doing here?"

Fiona offer a smile and placed the duffel bag on the ground. She hugged her dad and looked down at the blueprint of the table in front of them. She turn her eyes back to Wolf.

"Andy woke me up early and decided to head down here and see if we can help,"she looked back at the blueprints,"Looks like you do."

"That does not mean you have to come down here when the thing starts at eight."Wolf said, trying to get his children out from a boring day.

Fiona shrugged her shoulders,"Hey, there was nothing on TV. Besides, I think the bar should be by the entrance and the fish tank should be near the exit. So, if we keep it near each other, the drinks would smell like fish."she pointed out

Edwards blushed, of course, he would never know about that! He didn't know much about fine dinning, only been snacking on burger and fries nearly his whole life, and it showed. He rolled the blueprint and tucked it under his arm and excused himself. Wolf turn his attention to his son, he was sitting in a chair playing with a rubber ball.

"I think you should take Andy to the park Fiona,"he turn back to her,"I don't think a construction place is good for a little kid."

Fiona sighed in defeat,"I will take him to the park then. But, if anything happens and you need help, you have to call my cell. Alright, dad?"she said sternly.

Wolf open his mouth to protest, only to close it when Fiona stared at him. His daughter inherited some his wife's features and attitude, but made it her own. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, yes, just get Andy out of here."

Fiona took Andy's hand and pulled him down from the chair. She pushed pass the construction crew. She stopped in mid stride and turn to face Wolf again. "Remember, you promised!" without waiting for a reply, she continue to walk.

Wolf smiled, watching his children walk off. Once they were out of sight, his smile fell. He leaned his back against the near wall and sighed yet again.

"Oh, my Virgina, where ever you are,"he spoke to himself,"Watch out for your children. They are growing up too fast for me."

* * *

**Central Park-Children's Park-3:23 pm**

Fiona leaned back in the park bench, a smile on her face as she watched Andy running around with other children. By the way they were trying to dodge the girl in the back, they were playing tag. She remember playing that game and many others as a kid. He remembered the finer times of her life. No offense to Andy but it was before he came into the world.

Every Saturday, her and her two parents would spend the whole afternoon in this park or another or just spend it together. In the Spring and Summer, Fiona would play games with her dad or other children, her mother watching from the bench. They would spend the whole day and her dad would have to carry her back home. In the other seasons, they would play board games inside. It felt perfect, peaceful, and like she belong there.

Fiona open her mouth to call to Andy, telling it was time to go when she felt...something. It felt like someone was watching her. Not like the normal feeling of someone glancing at her for a brief second but something different. It felt piercing and cold. She shuddered lightly, not wanting to show whoever was watching to know how tense and scared she was. Fiona didn't like this feeling one bit.

Turning her head, looking over her shoulder, she saw who was responsible for her cold chill. In the shadows, barely seen through the thickness of the trees, stood a man. It was hard to see his facial looks but he stood tall and still, if you could describe it that way. He looked to be dressed in a long black cloak, closed to hide his arms and legs. Who wears a cloak nowadays? On a day like today, it would be hot to wear. He seem to notice her eyes on him, for he turn his head slowly, facing hers.

He only took a step forward when Fiona heard a voice, breaking her glaze on the man. Turning her head, she saw Andy.

"What is it, Andy?"she asked

"I'm a bit tired,"he admitted,"Can we go home now?"

She looked over her shoulder once last time. The man was gone, leaving no evidence he was even there. She turn back to Andy, a smile on her face.

"Sure, kiddo. I'm feeling a bit tired myself,"she offered a fake yawn.

She grabbed her duffel bag from the bench and they walked away from the park.

* * *

He ran, that's all he could do. _They _wouldn't give up on him. It was tiring and annoying. Yet, here he was, running for his life and what he held. He was lost, he knew that. Lost in a strange land with only one purpose in mind. _Her_. The woman who would help him, somehow. He would get rid of _it_ and be free. He turn his head only for a moment, the ones chasing him were not there. He ran to his left and ducked into patch of a forest. He hid himself in the shadows well, that was he was train for.

He sighed in relief when he saw children in front of him, playing and laughing about. Of course there others but fewer then the children. If he hid here for awhile, _they _wouldn't find him. They could sense the presence of people but if he hid here, the others were drown out his presence. He would stay here and regain his energy before continuing his journey. He could easily hid here, no one would see him, he made sure of it. If it wasn't for the amulet around his neck, he could easily be spotted and found out and he didn't need that now.

Wait...he felt someone watching him. He bit back a gasp when his eyes landed on a young woman, starring right at him. Impossible! No one was able to see him, unless he wished it. He was invisible to everyone. How could a girl see him? Was she a powerful witch in this world? Or maybe...No, he needed to stop now and try to confront her.

He stopped, seeing one of _them _walking into this park of some sorts. Shit! No time to waste with the girl, he had to get out there. Turning, he ran deeper into the woods, fearing _they _would've seen him too. There was a possibility that his amulet was not charge fully and would rather not risk it.

* * *

Fiona and Andy were just a few minutes from their apartment, just near the edge of the park itself. They were taking the leisure route home, they couldn't pass on a warm and nice day by quickly going by it. They could see their apartment just between the leaves of the trees. Andy was recalling a story to his sister of what happen to him and his friends last week in school.

"...After Jerry put the glue back, Keith had hid the sticks behind his back, keeping it all to himself. Bad thing was, he forgot that they were already had glue on them and he accidentally put them too close to his shirt and the sticks were glue to his shirt all day! No one dare told him about it, it was too funny!"Andy finished with a laugh

Fiona smiled, imaging how that could've happen. She laughed and shook her head. Kids these days...They are sure are a hand full. One moment they are yelling and arguing and the next moment, if you mention a sugary treat, they would go crazy. Though, try as they might, some adults wished they were younger to have that spirit again. Fiona, herself, would rather stay whatever age she was. She didn't want to be a child again, she had embarrassing moments as a kid. Like, for example, running nude around the apartment, trying to get out of taking a bath. Her dad and mom chased her though the apartment building. Man, that was embarrassing just remembering it.

If she had been paying attention, she would've heard footsteps running towards them in full speed. She stopped, finally hearing footsteps but it was too late. Whoever was running did not look where they were going and knocked in Andy, bringing them both to the ground. Fiona stood, however, looking amazed of the man from before laying on top off her brother.

"Hey!"she yelled,"Get the hell off my brother, you creep!"

He picked his head up, the hood hiding his face. By the way clock dude was acting, he was surprise to have her standing there. He quickly got up and ran away. Fiona huffed, her arms crossed, looking at the guy's retreating form. Typically, a man running away without an apology. Andy was already picking himself up, brushing away some dirt.

"You OK, Andy?"she asked

"Y-yeah, I think so. I may be scratched up by nothing is real danger."he replied

He glance around, looking for someone. He turn his eyes back to his sister."Umm..Fi, who would you talking to?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow, confused. Didn't he see the cloak guy running away after he fell over Andy?

"The guy in the cloak! He was wearing a hood for God sake! He just ran into you. He was about dad's size. How could you not see him?!"she asked

Andy looked at his sister, like she was crazy one here."I guess so...,"he said slowly, he quickly went on a different subject,"Can we keep going home, before another 'cloak guy' runs into me?"

Fiona sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed. If she had her eyes open, she would've seen Andy putting something in his pocket. She did, however, open her eyes when Andy took her hand and began to pull her along out of the park.

* * *

**Apartment 358-Later**

Fiona pulled out the First Aid kit, buried under many toiletries under the bathroom sink. Luckily, Andy had only a scrap on his knee and a cut on hand. Knowing her dad, he would go nuts if he saw them and knew they weren't treated right away. Grabbing some band aids and some bacterial wash, she walked into the living room.

Andy put down his video game remote controller and hopped on one of the stools in the kitchen. Fiona washed away his cuts and put on the band-aids, to secure the cuts and keep blood from seeping out. Once she was done, she smiled at her little brother.

"Okay, all done, Andy. You can get down now. You have been a good patient."she complimented

Andy jumped down and raced to the TV to continue his game. She smiled one last time before letting out a sigh. She picked up the hand-held phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number. She waited as it patiently rang, trying to receiver the caller. By the fifth ring, her father finally picked up.

"Hey dad,"she paused,"No, no, everything is alright...mostly,"she let out a sigh,"No, the house is not on fire. I'm calling you to tell you that me and Andy are back home. Andy is a bit tired and wants a nap, nothing more,"she drummed her fingers on the counter as her dad went on and on, she finally interrupted,"Don't worry, we will be there. I will see you soon, okay? Bye, dad. Love you."she pushed the button to end the conversation.

She looked up at Andy, seeing him playing a little driving game. Using the universe controller near by, she clicked off the TV, ignoring the protest of the young gamer.

"Come on, young man, you need your rest. I didn't came back home just for you to play your game."she said, her hands on her hips.

Andy mumbled something under his breath and walked into his room, slamming the door shut.

Fiona sighed,"Kids these days..."

* * *

**Under the Moonlight-9:15**

Late. Only could describe Fiona and Andy know. They were suppose to be there around nine but here they were, running in Central Park, dressed in fine clothing and Fiona not trying to trip over her high heels. It was Fiona's fault for making them late. She couldn't choice a good outfit, having tried on five already. Finally, she chose a simple blue skirt, just ending above her knees and a black and blue corset, pushing up her chest only a tad, showing only some cleavage (she didn't want her dad to complain to her all night).

Finally, after five minute of running, they made it. Both siblings were out of breath and a bit sweaty. They calmly pushed pass the guest who were lingering on the porch. They passed many waiters going back and forth, serving the guest, and a lot and a lot of important guest. Finally, they found their father. He had his black hair gracing along his shoulders, nearly touching his black suit. He was talking to a tall man, with flaming red hair with several streaks of gray hair. He looked to be about fifty or close to it.

Wolf turn his head, seeing his daughter and son, dressed in a handsome tailor suit. He raised an corner of his mouth when they stopped next to him.

"Ah, good to see you finally showed up. What took so long?"he asked his daughter

She smiled apologetic,"Sorry, dad, was trying on some other outfits. Wouldn't happen again."she quickly said

He nodded and turn back to the man before them. "Andy, Fiona, I would like you to meet Dustin Greenlinger. Dustin, these are my children."

Fiona held out her hand,"It's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Greenlinger."

He took her hand, and instead of what shaking her hand, he raised it to his mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles. He flashed her a bright white smile.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Lewis. Call me Dustin, Mr.Greenlinger is my father."

Dustin turn his gaze downwards only for a second before looking back up, looking innocent. Of course, it was notice by Fiona, seeing if _her _that he was looking at.

_'Great. A cheesy pervert, just what I needed tonight.'_

"Dustin is going to help promote our restaurant."Wolf explain, oblivious to the unwelcome stares his daughter was getting.

Dustin snapped back to reality, clearing his throat."Yes, I was just going over with your father how we should put on some commercial on TV.I think it would be a good idea if we have Fiona and Andy in the commercial, seeing they are family of the owner. I think Fiona would be the perfect spokeswoman, don't you think?"He turn to Fiona,"Wouldn't you want to be in a commercial? You would be perfect, you are a lovely woman after all."he finished with a grin.

Fiona felt a cold feeling good down her spine. She did not like the look of this guy. An fifty, maybe more, year old guy flirting with a girl just entering the second decade of her life.

"I-I will think about it, _Dustin."_she offered a weak smile.

She turn to her dad,"I will see you around, alright dad? I'm just to get some food for Andy and me."

Wolf nodded, dismissing her with a way of his hand,"Go on. I don't want to keep you here all night."

"Bye dad,"she kissed him the cheek,"Dustin."she offer a small nod and walked away.

The two man watch as Fiona taking Andy's hand and walking out of sight, getting blocked from the other guest. Dustin had a big grin on his face as he watch as the girl's hips swaying back and forth as she walked off. She was a beautiful girl, all man in the room had to admit. And Dustin wasn't getting younger by the days. She would look good around his arm, that was for sure. Maybe he could...

Wolf glared at him, his arms crossed. He didn't know about the stares from earlier but he could see right through Dustin. He didn't like anyone looking at his daughter like that.

"Cripes, Greenlinger,"he snapped,"Keep your sights off my daughter, or else."

Dustin didn't not seem to be faze by the threat but only turn his grin a bit bigger, if it could. "You wouldn't dare, Wolf, you need me, remember? If it wasn't for my idea you wouldn't have this restaurant. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make a trip to the little boy's room."he excused himself and walked off.

Wolf followed his "business partner" with his dark brown eyes, the gold flecks of his eyes nearly covering his eye for a brief second as he let out a low growl.

"Fairy dwarfer."he cursed

* * *

**Later**

Fiona sighed, brushing away a strand of long hair from her face, she glance around the room. She was looking for two guys. One her brother, who had manage to disappear from her sights and taken off somewhere. He was probably bored like every kid his age. In a room full of grown ups, it was hard to find a kid that his age, or at least half his age. She couldn't blame him, it was pretty boring here.

The other one she was looking for, or in this case, was Dustin Greenlinger. God, he never knew when to give up. He was just a old man trying to score with a young girl before life ended for him. She wasn't, at all, a girl would fall over a guy because he had tons of cash. Bleh. She just need a guy who is capable of falling in love, thank you very much. And a great body, you couldn't forget about that. Dustin had neither.

Fiona sighed in relief once she spotted Andy. He was sitting alone in the bench outside. He looked to be playing with something, he was looking at whatever he had in his hands in awe. She slid next to him. In his hands was something you wouldn't find in many low pricing toy stores. It was round, made out of a light stone material, and had ten round color crystals embedded in them. The crystal went in order; light blue, brown, yellow, green, purple, pink, opal, white, and red. All of these crystals were surrounding a bigger one, this one was pure black. The round object was no bigger then Andy's hand.

"What's that, kiddo?"she asked

He shrugged,"I don't know. Found it after I fell in the park,"he lowered his eyes at her,"Like when the 'cloak guy' ran me over."

She held up her hands,"Hey, I swear I saw him! If you call your sister a liar, I will never forgive you. Got it, buddy?"

Andy huffed and nodded. Fiona plucked the object from his hands and examine it herself. She brushed her thumb over get crystal, looking at it in wonder. Andy raised an eyebrow, studying his sister. Her face was becoming flush, her mouth hanging open slightly, and her breath becoming shallow. She was staring at it like she was a hungry hobo with the biggest meal of his life!

Andy snatched it from her hands. Fiona held up an hand to her forehead, shaking away the weird thoughts in her mind. Andy open his mouth, wanting to ask what was that about when the door behind them open. He quickly put the crystal disk in his jacket's pocket before anyone else saw.

It was Wolf. He took in the scene before him. Question went though his brain in flash.

"You alright, Fiona?"he asked

"Huh?"she looked up,"Oh, yeah. Just...a bit of a headache. That's all."she quickly said

"Well...I'm about to start my speech and I don't want to you guys to miss it."he said before disappearing back inside.

Andy looked at his sister one last time before taking her hand, tugging on it to get her attention. "Come on, Fi, before dad gets angry at us."

"Oh, right."

Fiona let Andy back inside the restaurant. Everyone was gathering out a small stag, big enough for the band that was playing and a few extra people. Wolf was standing on stage, microphone in hand. He tapped the microphone a few times to get everyone's attention. The guest quieted down and had all their attention devoted to him.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming,"he began,"The waiters, the construction crew with John Edwards for rebuilding this place, and of course for Dustin Greenlinger for advertising _'Under the Moonlight', _without him we wouldn't be here right now. I would probably just talking to myself on this stage,"everyone laughed,"But anyway. I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for my late wife, Virgina. She has been an inspiration to all who met her. She is a wonderful woman and the light at the end of the tunnel, at least for me,"he paused, going into his world for a brief second before returning,"I also like to thank my children, Fiona and Andy. They pushed me along to get this place going. A bit a credit for this place is because of them. Anyways, before I take up your time, I say farewell for now and let you all enjoy your dinners."Everyone clapped as Wolf exited the stage and walked out of sight.

Everyone spread out, going to their selected tables. Fiona sat down next to Andy, who was playing with an ice cube on one of the plates. The only other chair available at their table was empty. She bit her bottom lip, looking for it's owner. There was no signs of him.

"I will be right back, Andy. Stay here."she said, getting up from the table.

She was worry about her father. He was acting sort of strange during his speech, especially when he mention her mom. Whenever someone mentions her, Wolf would always get in a depressed state. He was hit the hardest after she died. Depressed dad, never good for the family. She swore she saw something move outside the window. She was almost there until she collided into something in front of her.

Fiona bit back a startled gasp as who she found that caused her to stop. Dustin Freakin' Greenlinger. He held her shoulders, trying to settle her. If wasn't for the small smile on his face, she wouldn't have guess that this was just purely accidentally.

"Woah, woah, it's OK, I got you. You should watch where you are going, Fiona, or you would've fell right on your face."he said, trying to act innocent.

"Yeah. I will watch where I go next time. Now, excuse me, I have to find my father."she moved past him.

She stiffen when he land an hand on her bare shoulder. Turning her head, she lowered her eyes in a threatening way.

"How after this, we can go get some coffee?"he suggested

"I won't go get coffee with you or anyone activity with each other."she snapped

He stepped closer to her, his voice turn cold and threating."You listen well, girl. If you don't go out with me for coffee, I wouldn't sponsor your father, got it? He would be out of business in no time."he warned

"Well, you listen well, old man,"she grabbed hold of the hand on her shoulder,"My father can get others, you got it? He is a great business man and owner and there is no use stopping my parents dream,"she squeezed his hand in an iron fist,"And I don't take ideal threats easily."she dropped his hand.

Dustin cradle his injured hand to his chest. Fiona had a smirk of triumph, she turn and walked out of the door, leaving him behind. If he didn't know better, he swore he saw her eyes flash yellow. Her threat was real, he could tell by the soreness of his hand. Boy, she was strong her age.

He smirked,"Whatever. I like them feisty."

* * *

Fiona sighed in relief, she found her dad. He was leaning against the wall, staring into the trees ahead. Wolf was oblivious to his daughter, too preoccupied in his thoughts to hear her footsteps. Thinking he was alone, he reached into suit's jacket and pulled out two objects from it's depths. One was a carton of cigarettes and a metal lighter. Taking out a single cigarette from the box, he placed it in his mouth and proceed to lit it. At least until it was taken away from him.

"You know these things will kill you, right?"he glanced up to see Fiona throwing away the cigarette and taking away the lighter.

"What are you doing here, Fiona?"he asked

She crossed her arms,"Looking for you, for starters. Dinner is about to start. I think you rather get a delicious meal then smoking one of those things,"she gesture to the carton of cigarettes in her hand,"And Dustin keeps trying to flirt with me."she mumbled

"If you want me to tell him to stop, I could."Wolf suggested

Fiona chuckled, remembering when she almost crushed his hand."No, no, I got it dad. I'm twenty and I should fight my own battles. But thanks for worrying. Now, let's go inside and have some dinner, alright? Don't make me force you."

Wolf smiled, he loved how his own daughter would go to any lengths to take care of someone. Just like her mother. He let her take his hand and pulled him inside.

* * *

**Apartment 358-11:50 pm**

Fiona was sitting comfortable in front of her desk, typing away at her computer. The apartment was quiet at the moment. Her dad had chosen to stay an hour extra at the restaurant, trying to clean up. Andy was fast asleep, or at least he should be, in her bed across the hall. Fiona was trying her hardest to finish up a homework assignment for one of her classes. She had thrown off her corset and matching skirt and slip into a warm pair of blue jeans and a green blouse. Normally, she would be either dressed for bed or in bed at this time of night, if it wasn't for the phone call she had earlier.

Her friend, Jennifer, had invited her over for a small sleepover, but first going to a midnight showing of a few horror and slash movies at the small move theater nearby. She was patiently waiting for her to show up so they could go. She already had her duffel bag full of toiletries and a few extra pairs of clothes. Now, if only she could be patient enough to wait for Jennifer.

Fiona bit her bottom lip as she tried to finish up a report on the physics of nuclear reaction on the environment, trying to finish it before Jennifer came. She was about five hundred words from the finish, two thousand words limit. If she known this was her weekly homework, she won't take up the Advance Science class for college. She yawn, leaning back in her desk chair. She rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the ache between her shoulder blades. What she wouldn't get a massage!

She jumped in her seat as she heard the booming sound of thunder just right outside her bedroom window. It soon followed by the sound of heavy rain splashing against the glass. A storm was coming and it was coming fast. Normally, Fiona would feel relax when it rain but not tonight. It was too loud and booming with a strange energy. Believe it or not, it was almost like it was use to cover up for something. Fiona shook her head, clearing away her thoughts. She need to stop reading science fiction books.

Now, returning back to her essay. She continue to write for the next few minutes, trying to concreted on the laptop in front of her, instead of the storm that seem to get fiercer and louder. She was almost one hundred words finished, a smile on her face, glad to be close to done so soon. The happiness feeling stayed until she got to the last word and suddenly-The power went out.

She let a yell of frustration, letting her head fall towards her chest. Why? Why?! Why didn't she save it?! She hated how things like this can happen. Fiona sighed in defeat, maybe she could copy off of one of friend's papers. At least this wasn't due until Tuesday, that thought help only a little. She closed her laptop with a click. Searching in one of her drawers, she pulled out a small flashlight. Clicking it on, she made her way out of her bedroom, going to check if she could get the landlord to fix the power.

Fiona nearly jumped out of her shoes when she heard a door slowly opening. Spinning on a heel, she held the flashlight in front of her, her only means of a weapon.

"Jesus, Fi, you can blind someone with that!"

Fiona sighed, lowering her flashlight. Andy stepped forward, dressed for bed with a blue bath robe tied around his waist. He looked like he didn't get a ounce of sleep. She mumbled a quick apology.

"The storm woke you up?"she asked

He nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sat down on the couch, cradling his head in his hands, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Fiona could barely see him through the lighting the was illuminated the living room. With a loud 'pop' the room was bathed in light.

"Thank you technology,"she breathed, clicking her flashlight off.

She looked up when someone began to knock on the door. She smiled, it must be Jennifer already. She grabbed her duffel bag. She bid farewell to her brother and made her way to the door.

She turn the knob,"Jenny, you better have a good explanation why you are so late. Now let's..."her voice died out when she saw who was behind the door. She only sniffled a gasped before a large gush of wind blown her off her feet. She flew in the air briefly, she banged her head hard against the glass table and fell to the ground, limp.

"Fiona!"Andy yelled, rushing to his sister's side

He looked up, scared, when he heard the sound of soft footsteps on the carpet, walking towards them. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. A dark figure, black as the darkness nights. It wasn't human, no it was made out of shadows if you can understand it. Before Andy could shout out to his sister fast enough when the shadow figure's hand shot out and grabbed his neck. He was lifted off the ground, getting denied any air. He crawled at the hand, trying to get out.

"H-help..s-s-someone...help-p."he manage to get out

The shadow figure screamed when a beam of light shot through where it heart should be. Andy fell to the ground with a 'thud'. He picked his head up, looking where the figure used to be, it was disappearing from view. He flinched when he heard another set of footsteps. This time it wasn't a shadow figure but a young man, no older then twenty-three,dressed in a dark cloak, his hood was pulled down. His flaming red hair barely touching his shoulders, his steel gray eyes searching around until his eyes landed on the two Lewis siblings.

"You two alright?"he said bluntly

Andy looked at himself, sitting up on the floor. He turn to Fiona who had yet to move. "M-my sister...I-I think she is hurt."he said

The red haired man sighed and bend down on his knees next to Fiona's body. He grabbed her chin, tilted it back and forth and up and down. There was no signs of getting hit. Her heart was racing still, but faintly. There was a bump on the back of her head, nothing too serious that would cause caution. No signs of blood. That's not what he was worried about. This girl, the boy's sister, was the same exact girl who first saw him in the park. She looked like a plain old human, no signs of a hooked nose and green skin, like all those tales of witches looked like.

He reached into the inner pocket of his cloak and pulled out a vial with green potion inside."Your sister has been hit by the Gases of Ousias,"he explained, uncorking the vial, he tilted her head back and poured it down her throat,"Nothing deadly just makes you unable to move and feel weak."

After just a minute later, Fiona began to stir awake. She groaned and sat on the floor, holding her head."God, feels like I just drank garbage."

"That's the side effect of the potion."

Fiona turn her head slightly to her left. She let out a scream in surprised. It was the guy in the cloak from Central Park. He was about the same height and wore the same type of cloak.

"You! The cloak guy from before!"she yelled

"Cloak guy...?"he mumbled under his breath, annoyed by the strange name.

"What the hell are you doing in my house! Get out, you creep!"she began to smack him over the head.

He let out a growl and grabbed her wrist, ceasing her hitting for good. He let go of hand, letting it drop to the floor. If he wasn't in such a hurry, he would give her a returning smack.

"Listen,"he began,"My name is Connor, and _not_ 'cloak guy'!"

Andy spoke before Fiona could,"My name is Andy Lewis and this is Fiona, my sister."he said

"Lewis..."Conner whisper,"No, couldn't be."

"Excuse me?"

Connor was shaking his head away from wandering thoughts, growing serious again."May I ask if one of you found a round, stone tablet with ten crystals on them? I need it back."

Andy thought for a moment. It sounded like the thing he found in the park. He felt an sudden urge to run away with it and keep it to himself. There was no way this man was going to see it or hold it. It was his! He found it!

"What do you want with it?"he snapped

"Andy!"Fiona gasped, surprised at his strange behavior.

Connor let out a curse under his breath. He knew this would happen, it happens all the time. He reached again into his cloak and pulled out two more vials, this time with maroon potion inside.

"The thing you found is really dangerous. It will make you feel weird, in specific, you would want to fight for it. Kill someone over it, hurt, and spill bloodshed. It has dangerous magical energy around it."Connor explain

"Magical energy? What kind of place are you from? Hogwarts?"Fiona question

He blew her question off,"Look, you have to drink this stuff,"he handed them each a vial,"Before something terrible happens. This stuff will help you get immune to it's charm, excuse the pun."

Fiona eyed the strange glass object in her hand. Without thinking much of it, she uncorked it and swallowed the whole thing. She felt a shiver going down her spine. The potion left a nice taste in her mouth this time. Strawberry...mixed in with cherries and chocolate? It was pretty good taste. Maybe she could get more of this stuff then it would be paradise.

As if reading her mind, Connor interjected,"Don't get so attached to it, it's highly addicting."

She nodded. She turn her head, seeing Andy drank his yet. He still sat there, looking at the vial in his hands. It looked like he wanted to throw it and let it smash against the well. Fiona was deeply troubled by this, it wasn't like Andy.

"Andy?"she breathed out nervously

"You want it all to yourself, don't you? Well, I found it, so it is mine."he stood up,"It was your fault you drop it, you are unworthy to have this! No one but me can have this. It's mine! Mine! Mine!"he yelled at Connor

Andy turn his eyes to Fiona,"And you, you were foolish to trust him! For all you know you could've drank poison! Your an idiot girl. No wonder you can't a boyfriend. How many boyfriends have you had in the past year? All right, none. Your probably going to die an old maid."he smirked, his eyes flashing red

Fiona stood up from the ground. She looked a bit hurt by her brother's words. For a little kid, he knew how to bring down someone. She had her fists clenching at her sides. Connor stood behind her, looking back and froth between the two siblings.

"Don't listen to him, Fiona, the thing has him possessed. He probably had it longer then you and is greatly affected by it."he tried to warn her

Andy, or what was left of him, scoffed,"Like you would listen to him, Fi. Probably, in the back of your mind, you think he will swipe you off your feet and make you his. Just like you believe every guy is after you. Your just a little slu-"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Fiona had smacked him on the cheek. It was so forceful, 'Andy' fell to the ground, a red mark on his right cheek.

"Just so you know, I'm not into red heads."she said, coldly.

Before Andy had a chance to recover, she snacked the vial from his closed hands and pour it's contents down his throat. He let out a puff of air as his eyes turn back to normal. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wah...What happen? Why am I on the floor? And why,"he touched his cheek,"Does my cheek hurt?"he asked

"I will explain it to you later."she offer a small smile and helped her brother off the floor.

"I don't think we have any time for that, anyway,"Connor interrupted the small sibling moment

"What do you mean?"Fiona asked confused

"What your brother has is really powerful and others are looking for it and I promise you, neither me or you can survive against them."he pointed out

"What do you suggest we do then? Run?"she suggested

"Exactly,"he nodded,"I suggest you pack up any personal belongings. It's not safe here. I know of a place we can hid, for now."

Andy looked at Fiona with pleading eyes, not knowing if he could trust Connor very well. Fiona nodded, knowing they could trust Connor very well. There was something coming off him that made him trustworthy. The siblings split up and went into their own rooms. Fiona grabbed her duffel bag and placed in some extra clothing in as well. She grabbed a golden locket from her dresser, one with her family's pictures inside. She placed it around her neck and made sure it was secure.

When she walked back into the living room, seeing Andy already done. He clung his favorite stuffed dog, Fleas, to his chest. One part of the Fleas' ears was missing, I suggest that you don't ask. On her brother's back was his school book bag. She glanced over at Connor, who had his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently. He stopped, seeing both siblings were ready.

Fiona walked up to him,"I want to ask you some questions before we go anywhere.. I will not ever have my brother in danger. Now, spill it. I want to know what my brother has that made him turn all weird like. Who you are,"she poked his chest,"What kind of creature came into my house and tried to choke my brother to death, yeah I was still awake but unable to move? And where are we going?"she finished

Connor was pretty surprised at her attitude, he hardly meet women like her before. Beautiful and strong willed. She even say she didn't want her brother to get hurt, not herself or both, just HIM. He was getting more interested by this Fiona Lewis by every minute.

He sighed, he had to answer truthfully or else he would get another poke in the chest and that kind of hurt.

"The thing you brother has is a device. A powerful one at that. I don't know much about it expect it's called Eversio and it's really powerful. I can't fully explain it at the moment. As I told you my name is Connor, Connor Demitri. That..._creature_, as you call it, is known through out the kingdoms as a Shadow Walker. As you can guess, it's made out of shadows. It hit you with Gases of Ousias that made you paralyzes and feeling weak, and I gave you an antidote,"he took a deep breath,"And where we are going is a place call the Nine Kingdoms, where I know you can be safe there. I came from there to give the Eversio to someone, to protect it. It seems, your brother got it first."

Fiona nodded after he was finished. It seem accurate for a story. A bit weird, she had to say, but it sounded like the truth. What struck her as odd was when he mention a place call the 'Nine Kingdoms'. That was a bit different. But, it did seem somewhat...familiar.

"Fine, you got a clear story. But if you do anything out of the ordinary, I swear, I will make sure you will never have any children."she poked his chest one more time, ignoring the paleness of their new companion.

* * *

**Central Park-Later**

Thankfully the rain had stopped, turning into a light rain. Fiona and Andy wore their coats outside. She had her hood up to cover her head and Andy was wearing his ball cap. Connor had his cloak back up and was leading them through the park. Fiona felt uneasy, it wasn't for the fact that she was following an almost complete stranger but it felt that they were being followed.

She quicken her step and was soon walking beside Connor. She cast a glance over her shoulder quickly and seeing nothing there, but the feeling was still there. She turn back to Connor and whisper quickly;"I think we are being followed."

He didn't look at her. He knew what she was talking about, he could sense it too."I know. Just keep walking,"reaching his hand behind him, he gesture Andy to come closer.

"You have _it_ with you, Andy?"he asked

Andy nodded, knowing full well what 'it' mean. He patted his coat's pocket, making sure it was there. Connor pushed Andy forward, keeping him in between his sister and himself. They weren't the others in the park at the time. There were a few couples walking in the rain, under their umbrellas. There were a few other homeless people trying to find shelter for the night.

"Come on, this way."Connor said, leading them off the path and into the woods.

They walked deeper into the woods and more the further they got, the darker it got. Fiona's hand unconsciously grabbed Connor's gloved one, squeezing it when she felt the unknown feeling just right behind her. Connor didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, like that feeling. Not having her scare but the warm feeling her hand brought to his. If they weren't in such danger, maybe he could...He snapped back into reality. Why was thinking of such things! He was sent here to deliver the blaster device, not to fall in love!

He quickly snapped out his wandering thoughts when he heard something loud in front of them. He quickly pulled out a silver dagger from his belt, looking wildly for the source of the sound. He felt the disappearance of the warmth on his hand and now looked for Fiona. She was bending down to help her brother from the ground. He must've tripped over a large root. He let out a sigh of relief and placed his dagger back.

"You alright?"Connor asked

"Y-yeah. Just...tripped."Andy answer, still shaken up by the fall.

"Just stand behind us for now, I will look for any roots that you can easily trip on."he said

Andy nodded and stood behind his sister. If Connor wasn't busy looking somewhere else, he would've notice that Andy had slipped something in his sister's duffel bag before grabbing her hand.

Connor had not seen any signs of _them _for awhile and it was getting too safe for them. Their destination was just up ahead of them, just a little further now. Once they were there, the two Lewis siblings and himself would be safe, at least have better protection.

He stopped, looking around for their exit out of there. Fiona raised an eyebrow at him, what on earth was he doing now?

"Is there a problem?"

He turn his head sharply to her,"We are almost there. See if you can find a patch of the forest that's out of the ordinary, that's our ticket out of here."he said, alway walking away to find it.

Andy and Fiona looked together. She was chewing on her bottom lip, more out of habit then worry. A patch of that was out of the ordinary? What did that mean? Did Connor mean something like a unicorn popping out of nowhere that would lead them to a different place? She had to stop reading fantasy books! She stopped walking, she swore she saw something strange at the corner of her eye. Backing up, she stood in front of a patch of woods. She knitted her eyebrows together, trying ti figure out what was different. The it move. More like a wave of air then anything else, but it was there. Fiona let out a small gasp. This had to be it!

She was about to open her mouth when Connor was suddenly upon her. How did he get here so fast? She nearly jumped out of sneakers when he showed up.

She lazily pointed to the area next to her,"I..I think I found it."

It looked like Connor was about to kiss her. She quickly turn her head away, feeling the burning sensations on her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go before it closes."

Fiona grabbed her brother's hand, squeezing ti tightly. Connor stepped through the area in front of them. In a moment, he had disappear. She slowly walked towards it, not knowing if this was normal or not. She was a inch away before Connor popped his hand back out, it looked to be floating in mid air. She took a gulp and took his hand and felt herself and Andy being pulled in.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

She let out a groan as she fell to the ground on her knees. She held a shaky hand to her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up! She could already feel the bile coming up. This was not good, not good at all!

"You will get use to it in time."a voice above her said

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head, her eyes meet ones of deep brown, full of concern. She manage to force a corner of her lips upwards.

"You okay?"asked the owner of the hand

She nodded,"Yeah, a bit whatever-just-happen-sick. I will be alright, Andy."she replied

Fiona stood on shaky legs, dusting away the dirt and leaves off her duffel and pants. She took in her surroundings. Well, they weren't in Central park anymore, or hardly New York at the moment. They were still stuck in some forest, and hey, there wasn't any rain.

She saw Connor further away, looking around wildly. He seem to be nervous about something. He was wringing his hands, his gray eyes look at every direction his eyes would allow. It was like a small child look for their mommy in a store.

"Care to explain where we are, Mr. Demitri? How we came here as well, if you don't mind?she asked

He stopped, forgot that they were there. He placed his hand to his side and face her.

"Well, we are located in the Outer Plains of the Fourth Kingdom, to be plain, we are located in Snow White's Forest,"he explain,"And we came through a magical mirror that contacts this world to yours."

"Uh huh. So, why are you acting like a swarm of bees are coming after you?"she asked

"There were suppose to someone here to take us back to the castle. Out here, we have no chance to the horrors in these woods."Connor admitted

"I wouldn't say horrors really. But, if you keep going on like that, you will offend a lot of creatures, you know. And we don't want that."

Fiona spin on a heel, facing the owner of that cold and smooth voice. Emerged from the shadows of the trees was a man, no older then Connor, maybe a few years old. He had short blond hair, his bangs smoothed back to show his big forehead, ocean blue eyes, and to top it all off, he had a goatee on his chin. He wore a dark green shirt and black leather vest over it, with brown leather pants. A sword rest on his back. He totally screamed creep!

Behind him, emerged more tougher and bigger looking guys. They looked like they didn't bathed in a week, and even smelled like it too.

"You know, Demitri, you take so long to come back, I almost got worried about you."the blond man said, offering a mock pout.

Connor had his hand on one of his daggers, getting ready to attack at any moment,"What are you doing here, Doyle?"he snapped

Doyle looked hurt,"Well, well, I must say, King Wendell does not give his soldiers much teaching in manners, does he? All snappish and stuff. Ah, well, I must get to point before I loose my train of thought. We, me and my men, are here to take the Everiso,"he held out his hand,"if you don't mind."

"Like I ever give it to someone like you!"Connor hissed back

Doyle let out a sigh,"I guess I will take the boy."he gesture towards Andy.

Fiona grabbed her brother's shoulder and kept him at her side. She was not liking where this was going. The cold and uneasy feeling in her stomach was not making it any better.

"What do you want with him?"

He placed his hands on his hips,"Please, Demitri, an idiot can tell when someone has been playing too much with high magic. The boy is practically oozing magical energy from his body! You should count yourself lucky not some troll or ogre who found you first. Unless the boy is a magical being blessing with his presence, he would've have the Eversio for so very long. So, therefore, he must have it, or at least known where it is."Doyle finished

"He does not have it."Connor answer for him.

"For the love of Fairy Dust! Let the boy speak for himself."Doyle snapped

Doyle straighten his vest and walked towards Andy. He bend down, resting his body on his knees. He placed a smile on, looking abnormal on his point face.

"Now, why don't be a good lad and tell me where the Eversio is, hm?"

"He does not need to answer you if he doesn't."

This time it was Fiona who spoke for her brother. Doyle tilted his head upward, seeing Fiona for the first time. He stood up and now face her. He stood over her 5'7" frame by several inches. A wick smirk replaced the mock smile. He let out a low wolf whistle, looking her up and down.

He nodded his head, and turn to Connor,"I must say, you have a good taste in women, Connor. A bit young but enough to be taken up and mold to your will. Tell me, have you use you _charm _yet?"he asked, a shyly smile on.

Connor let out a growl. He was about to lunged towards the blond haired man when two large men, obviously part of his "gang", grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He was powerless to get free, no matter how hard he tried.

Fiona tried to force on the man before her,"If you are imply that Connor and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, your are so wrong."she said, her arms crossed

His smirk widen,"So, your not taken then? My, my, this is a good day for me. First I find my worst thorn in my side, then find the keeper of the Everiso, and get a pretty girl to wrap it all up."

Fiona took a uneasy step back,"Y-you stay away from me."

Each step he took, she took one backwards. She let out startled gasp when her back hit the bark of a tree. Many strange and unwelcome thoughts went through her head the closer she got. She had abandoned Andy just a further away. All eyes were turn to the helpless Fiona and dangerous Doyle. He finally confronted her, he placed his arms at each side of her head, blocking her escape.

He lean his head forward, his voice was barely a whisper,"What's wrong, pet? Are you afraid of me? I promise,"he reach down and stroke her cheek,"I won't bite...much."

"Leave her alone!"Connor yelled, struggling to get out

"So, yo do have feelings for her, eh Demitri?"Doyle let out a harsh laugh and turn back to the scared girl before him. Oh, how he loved watching them tremble.

Doyle leaned closer to Fiona. He didn't her flinch or breath before he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips on hers, in a rough and cold kiss. Fiona tried to fight him off the best she could. The more she struggle, the more he got into the kiss. God, he tasted like bitter lemons! With her only opinion in mind, she did her last resort. She was going to hate herself later for sure.

Inching her hand up, she closed her eyes shut, she wrapped her hand around Doyle's neck. She pushed herself forward, away from the tree and closer to him. She parted her lips and let him enter. Doyle smirk during the kiss. No woman could ever resist him for so long. He could even hear Connor trying harder and harder to break free of his men.

Doyle moved his hand down and pushed her forward towards him, pushing her against the tree. Fiona moved the kiss downwards, kissing his cheek then traveling down towards his neck. Her grip tighten around his neck, by his means, she was really getting into it.

'_Now or never!'_

Doyle let a scream, his left hand holding that side of his neck, blood seeping from between his fingers. She bit him! She fucking bit him on the neck, hard enough to draw blood. His eyes turn cold, glaring at her with all his hate. Before Fiona could back away, he pulled out a sharp dagger from his back. In one swoop, he slash a cut in her stomach. Fiona cried out in pain, falling to her knees, nursing her deep wound, blood seeping out into her shirt.

"You bitch! No one injures Doyle Darko and gets away with it!"he yelled, holding his dagger, getting ready to end her life for good.

"Stop!"

Andy had ran forward, standing in front of his sister, his arms outstretched out, blocking his sister. Doyle halted his movements, his dagger was so close to the boy, it wasn't funny.

Andy had tears rolling down his cheeks, he was afraid of his sister's life. "Please...don't hurt my sister. I-I will give you the Eversio."

Doyle raised a thin eyebrow, interested,"I'm listening."

Andy gulped,"I will give you the Eversio and myself, exchanged for my sister and Connor's lives."

He ponder over the thought. He did need the Eversio, after all that was why he was hired for. The boy, he could be of some uses, the boss could think of something for the boy. He was young and looked a bit strong.

"Andy! Don't do it!"Connor yelled

"Andy...?"Fiona whisper behind him.

Doyle gesture to his men. They dropped Connor on the ground and walked towards Doyle, standing behind him. He in turn lower and put away his dagger.

"Show it to me."he demanded

Andy reached into his coat's pocket and showed only the top half of it. Doyle's eyes was filled with lust for it. Such a little thing, yet so powerful. Andy put it away, keeping it hidden for now.

"Fine, you have a deal. Bruno,"he nodded to one of his men,"Take the boy!"

Bruno was a large, both height and size, with a hairless head with a black tattoo his head. He grabbed Andy and swung him over his shoulders.

"No! Don't!"Fiona yelled, trying to reach out for her brother.

Doyle slammed his foot on her hand, causing another scream of pain to erupted from her mouth. She injured her hand against her stomach. She probably won't survive the night. Pity, she was a good kisser. Connor raced over to her, gathering her in his arms. He glared at the man before them.

"If you two follow us, I will kill the boy."he warned before walking into the shadows and disappearing from view.

Once they were gone, Fiona broke out in tears, sobbing her eyes out. Connor let out a curse, seeing more and more blood was coming out of her. If they didn't hurry, it wasn't the only Fiona would loose tonight.

"Come on, we need to find us a shelter and treat your wound."

Picking her up from the ground, he raced blindly into the woods. Also, disappearing in the shadows of the forest.

-----

Author's Note: Nothing to talk about right now so...Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Never Never Land

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the 10th Kingdom, just my own characters.

-----------

**  
Snow White's Forest **

Connor ran, as fast eh could with Fiona in his arms, through the woods. Fiona was bleeding fast and heavily. It wasn't much of a deep cut but knowing Doyle Darko, he would've either enchanted his dagger or put something on it to make Fiona worst for wear. Connor vowed he would hunt down and strangle the pale neck of his. He glanced down for only a second, staring at Fiona's face. It was deathly pale and he could barely see green veins popping up grace her precious face.

Her hand reached and clutched his shoulder with littler strength she had. "Mommy...Don't go...Stop..."she whimpered in whatever dreamless state she was in.

He came to a halt, bringing up one hand he brush a strand of hair from her face. Connor let out a sighed and looked up to the heavens.

"Oh, blessed Mother Nature, please help me deliver your child into safe keep. Give her the gift of life and let her be blessed with your being. Please, mother of all mothers, keep this woman alive so she may get her brother back. If needed, let my life be forfeit for hers." he prayed

A small chirp was his only answer. He turn his head and saw a small blue jay sitting on a branch just above him. The small creature looked at the two with curios eyes before leaping off the branch and flew in the sky. It flew in circles above Connor before landing on his shoulder.

"Are you to lead us to safety, gentle creature of the sky?" he asked, another chirp for another answer.

The blue jay lifted itself from his shoulder and flutter in mid air before flying off. Connor tighten his grip on Fiona and took off with great speed.

Connor had to leap over several fallen trees and stumps. It seem he ran for over an hour but finally the small blue jay stopped and landed on another branch. Connor saw before him a cave. It wasn't too deep or too wide, just enough for one night. He nodded his thanks to the bird, only to see it was gone and all it left was a single blue feather.

After taking the feather, Connor carried Fiona into the cave. He placed her against the wall. He placed her duffle bag, which he remember to get, next to her. He never seen something like this bag before, of course he never seen a person like Fiona.

She was different from the girls back home. The other girls he knew, or care not to know, were stuck up and bossy. So prim and proper, if you can call it that! They were ugly, some inside and some out. They always thought everyone but them were beneath them. God, how he hated when he had to watch them throw themselves in front of the newest handsome knight. Connor was glad he manage to get into the Fourth Kingdom and live his life the way he wanted.

Fiona, she was truly different. She carry herself with dignity and could easily with calmness, figure out a difficult situation. A soft ice shell did surround her but it could be easily broken by those around her and shine out through the cracks. She seem knowledgeable and didn't boast about it. She would make a fine man very lucky indeed.

Connor was startle from his wandering thoughts when Fiona began to stir. He felt foolish when he forgot about her, well her condition at least. He sat on his knees beside her and began to take off his cloak. Underneath was a simple white tunic and brown trousers, with a matching vest over his shirt.

Fiona had lifted a hand to her face, holding her head as if she had an headache. She open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a few moments, her attempts were futile.

"W-Where am I?" she asked caustically

He ease her hand down, "Please relax, Fiona. You have lost a lot of blood and any sudden movements could tear your wound wider. You have suffer a lot, with Andy--"he was cut off by Fiona.

Her eyes wide with fear and shock, "A-Andy, where is he? If he gets hurts, if he gets scared...of God!" she choked as tears were bluiding up, "What if he is dead! I have go and get him back! If he dies because of me, mom with never forgive me!"

Fiona moved to get up but Connor caught on what she was trying to do and stopped her by placing his hands around her wrists, holiding her down.

"Listen,"he began, his voice was serious, "You may listen to what I have to say. You are in a dangerous and unfamiliar place that you are surely use to. If you go out there, especially with that wound, will you never survive an hour! I would think Andy wouldn't like to see his big sister running around frantically just for him. If have to sit still and let me treat you or will never see morrow's rise of the sun!" he exclaimed

Fiona calm down instantly after Connor said this. She first thought he was a nice, caring, a little naive kind of guy but she barely scratched the surface of the real Connor. If she tried anything else, that wasn't good for his standers, she would probably be dealt with punishment. She winced slightly when his grip on her wrist began to hurt. Connor took this as a sign to let go, mumbling an apology.

Connor fished around in his cloaks pockets, looking for several potions eh could use. One healing potion and a few others for minor illness. He glanced at Fiona, her face still deathly pale but sporting green veins. He let out a puff of air, he didn't have any potion for whatever curse or poison Darko put on his blade. Always leave it to Doyle Darko to never play fair, always cheating his way out of things like a stinky little weasel.

Connor placed the healing potion on the ground and reached in his cloak again, this time pulling out a small dagger. He didn't see the worried and confused look Fiona was giving him. He took a deep breath and blew out a moment later, his heart speeding up like a jack rabbit. He truly, deeply, didn't want to do what he was about to do but with Fiona in her current situation, he had no choice but to do it. An act so foul to his family and people, Connor would receive much punishment later on. But damn them to hell! He was free of them and could do whatever the hell he wanted. Still, he couldn't help feel scared and antsy.

He placed the edge of the dagger to his left wrist. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. Without flinching, he drew away the dagger, cutting his wrist deeply. Deep crimson blood flowed like a river out of his wound. He placed the dagger down and turn to Fiona, who was starring at the blood that was now dripping onto the floor. She pushed herself deeper into the wall, wanting to get as far away from that blood. Connor knelt before her and used his free hand to move her bloody shirt upward, the wound on her belly showing out.

"What are you doing?" she asked

He answer and instead pushed his wound forward to hers. Fiona slapped his hand away from her stomach, causing droplets of blood to stain the ground.

"What the freaking hell do you think you doing? Get that bloody wound near me and I will pop you one! Do you know what unsafe blood transfusions can do to-"

Fiona was cut off by Connor pressing his lips to hers. She was taken back from his kiss but something told her that she shouldn't stop him. The kiss was soft at first but soon turn into a deeper one. She slipped her tongue into Connor's mouth and soon was fighting for dominance there. During their sweet but sensual kiss, Conner eased his dripping wrist to her stomach. Pressing softly to it, he let his blood flowed into hers. Just as fast as the kiss started, it was soon over when Connor finally pulled away, breathless. He let out a smile as he saw how breathless and flushed Fiona was.

"I thought you didn't like red-heads." he commented

Fiona smiled as well, "I can change my mind if I want to, Demitri. I happen to hate one certain red-head, it does not mean I hate them all," her smile faded and turn serious, "Care to explain why you did it? Not the kiss, I like that part."

He let out a sigh and fell back and sat in front of her. He uncorked the healing potion and handed it to Fiona to drink. Once she swallowed it, the wound on her belly disappear. Connor took out a white strip of cloth and wrapped his wound up. After that was done, he began to explain.

"In order to dismissed any poison or any curse that Doyle might have placed on the dagger he stabbed you with. I..I have a rare type of blood that is magical bond and can be spilled in order to heal myself or others. I could be very punish for doing this with my family's consent but it was worth it." he smiled at her.

Fiona wanted to ask him more about it but it seem Connor was only giving out information he could give. She was about to ask him something else but as soon as she open her mouth, her belly let out a large rumble. Connor chuckled and stood up.

"I bet your hungry, right?" she nodded, "I will be back soon, I'm going to get us some dinner."

Fiona watch Connor picking up his cloak and walking out of the cave. As soon as he was gone, she felt the stickiness of the dried blood against her stick. She frowned, looking at her now stain shirt, and this was one of her favorite shirts. She got up and open her duffle bag and looked around for a shirt. She pulled out a blue and white shirt and was about to zip her bag again when she notice something familiar in there. There, resting on her personal items was a small stuffed toy dog she knew from first glance. Fleas. With a piece of ear piece, thankfully was sewn up, and the initials A. L., it was Andy's. She sniffed and pulled out the stuffed toy and pushed it against her chest, her head bowed.

"Don't worry, Andy, I promise to get you back home safe and sound." she promised out loud

-----------  
**Later **

Fiona sat across from Connor, a lit fire pit in between them. She couldn't believe he actually lit a fire in a cave, without the risk of smoke building up. Of course the cave look like it was carved out and didn't have many stalactites and stalagmites, and thankfully no signs of life (rats, spiders, or even bats). It looked to have been formed by magic. She mentally shook her head, there was no such thing of magic. Only magic was found was in movies, TV shows, and even books. But, what had happen over the course of the last few hours, she was starting to believe.

She lazily picked at the piece of meat with a stick stabbed through it. Fiona didn't bother to ask Connor what it was, and by the way he was eating it, it must be tasty. She brought the stick to her nose and took a big sniff of it. She almost gagged on the smell. It smelled like garlic wrapped in wet dog hair and placed in an old gym sock. Fiona put the small meal by the fire and glanced at the mouth of the cave. She didn't have a clue as to what time it was here. Back home it had to be early in the morning now but here it seemed just a few hours before midnight.

She bit her lip, turning back to Connor, she needed something that had been on her mind since they came her. She cleared her throat and tore Connor away from his dinner.

"Um, Connor, can I ask you something? It's really important and it's bugging me lately." she said

Connor seemed interested and set his food down and got up and sat next to her. "Sure, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and looked at Connor. She hoped he wouldn't get too mad for letting her ask this. "What is the deal with you and Doyle Darko? It seemed like you dislike each other."

He let out a shaky sigh, it seem Fiona had struck an unwelcome cord. He had his head lowers and his eyes closed, deep in thought. By his hunched shoulders, it seem that Doyle did quite a number on him. Finally, after what seem like an eternity, he spoke.

"Doyle Myers, he changed his last name to Darko just to look big, used to be my partner. See, I come from a place called 4th Kingdom, I know not the most clever name but we have to live with it. For the past twenty years, our king, King Wendell has ruled his kingdom with justice and peace. I'm under his rule, meaning I serve him with my life. It's not as unpleasant as others might believe, I enjoyed it. Doyle," he sighed, "Used to be partner on missions like I have right now. We were on the top of our game, we were well known throughout the kingdoms, and were proud for being each other."

Fiona looked confused at him, "Were? It sounds like this was in the past..."

He nodded, "It was. Doyle drew corrupt with the power and high he was getting by every kill we had to do. I never liked killing people but Doyle...he loved it. He turn dark and soon, Darko took over. The Doyle I knew had changed, he was truly Dark. When he couldn't take it anymore, he lost control and turned into a ravenous beast. He slaughtered a whole town of people. Men, women, children, the whole lot. Of course, he wasn't alone, he had followers. They were men from all over the kingdoms, mostly from the Fourth. The men you saw today were some of the several men under his control. Of course, Darko has some dignity and pride. He is now a merchanary, he only kills and do other tasks when someone offers the right amount of money. He betrayed me in more ways then one. If only I could've seen it coming, I would do everything in my power to stop it." Connor finished, feeling some weight going off his chest from telling his tale.

Fiona leaned to him and bended her neck until her face, well faced his. She lean in closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She drew back, with a small grin. Sitting back next to him again, she held his hand in hers. She stared into his eyes, full of compassion and a hint of pity.

"No one could've predicted that would happen. Don't blame yourself, Connor, it's not worth it. Even if you used all your power, Doyle would've turn out the way he did in some point in time. Please, don't give in and keep blaming yourself or you might wind up just like him. Let it go and you can overcome it." she said

Connor rested his head on top of hers, nearly to the point of tears, "Thank you." he whispered

-----------

**The Next Day **

Fiona felt the warm sun's rays gently touching her skin. She turn in her half-sleep state, wanting to get a few more minutes of peacefully sleep. She was surprised the alarm didn't even sound yet. Maybe she was ahead of the loud little thing, funny when the alarm woke her up during a good dream. Fiona reached out to grab the small digital clock, to check the time, only to find her hand hitting ground. Cold and rough ground.

Fiona quickly sat up in a sudden jerk. She looked around wildly, bewilder. She was in a cave of some sorts, and by the mouth of the said cave was a patch of forest. Where was she? Her hand brushed against a blanket of sorts, that was over her legs. No, it wasn't a blanket but a cloak. As she began to wonder who it belong to, memories flashed through her mind.

Andy finding a strange, yet beautiful object. Getting blown off her feet and hitting a table. Meeting Connor. Having knowledge of what Andy had, something called an Eversio. Being taken into the woods with Connor and going trough a weird portal. Winding up in a forest at night. Meting Doyle Darko, having kissed him, and stabbed by him. Andy...being taken away. And kissing Connor.

She let her head hang downwards, a sad look on her face. She had wish when she went to sleep, she would appear back in her warm and soft bed with Andy across the hall and letting this all be a dream. But, her wish didn't come true after all.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Connor was walking towards her from the front of the cave. Once he got close to her, he offered his hand to her. She took it and was brought up to solid ground in a second. She glanced down at his wrist, the one she knew was cut last night. There was no signs of a dirty cloth wrapped around it, and by the angle she could tell there was no signs of a cut even be there. Fiona didn't have much medical knowledge but there should've been a scar or something there.

He cocked his head to the side, "You okay, Fiona?" he asked

Fiona snapped out of it and shook her head away from any wandering thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Connor nodded, taking that as a good answer. He reached behind her and grabbed his cloak and her duffle bag. He handed them both to her.

"We really need to get going now. Just put it on and we can head out before it turns dark."

"Why? Don't you need it?" she asked

Connor chuckled, "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly like if I didn't give a lovely lady a cloak to protect her from the harsh sun or cold. Besides," he smiled, "I don't need it in this place. The sun is safe for me."

Fiona deeply wonder what he meant by that but she wouldn't ask just yet. She clasped the cloak around her and grabbed her duffle bag. Without talking, they walked out of the cave together.

Fiona flinched when the sun's ray hit her in the eyes. Mornings back in New York weren't that bright. Of course, the sun had to deal with tall buildings to get through. She finally recovered and followed Connor. She had just walked a few feet before stopping, her back stiffen. She turn her head cautiously around. It felt like someone was watching them from above.

Connor notice wasn't with him any long and turned around, "Come on, Fiona, we need to hurry up."

Fiona let out a small sigh. It was probably nothing but a small, curious wild animal. She turn back and rushed up to catch with Connor. If she stayed there for a moment longer, she would have seen a figure coming out of the shadows. The dark figure jumped out of the tree and out of sight.

-----------  
**Snow White's Forest--Noon **

Fiona kicked the pebble in front of her, stuffing her hands in her pockets. For countless hours now, Connor and herself had been walking around in the woods, to God knows where. To Fiona, maybe for a fact, that they were going in circles. Connor had yet told her where they were going, only that they were meeting up with someone. Common man style. Tell someone only the smallest details and expect everyone it figure it out. Fiona let out a sigh, she didn't need to be cranky and angry at a guy that saved her life and was kind of cute.

She froze in fear as she heard a loud roar sound coming near by. By the way it sound, it didn't sound good. Connor quickly turned around, drawing a dagger from his belt. The roar was heard again but now this time, louder. Connor looked cautious and moved towards Fiona.

Fiona looked around scared, "Where is it coming from, Connor?" she asked

"I don't know, it could be coming from anywhere. This forest...get's tricky from time to time," he replied, looking for any signs of movement in the tress above, "It's probably wanting for us to stagger from exhaustion so it can attack, but by judging by the sound, it couldn't wait."

The sound was heard again but was much closer. Before Connor could get an edge-wise as to where it was coming from, Fiona's face turn a deep scarlet.

She bit her lip, "I think I know what it is..."

Connor looked a bit surprise that Fiona found it before he did. "What is it?"

Fiona smile weakly and pointed it to her stomach. When the roar came again, Connor like a small 'oh', finally figuring it out.

"Well, in my defense, you or I haven't eaten thing since last night. As a word of advice, I don't do well when I'm hungry, I can turn total chaos girl." she warned

Connor looked around for any one around and turn back to Fiona. "It seems safe for now. I have some pieces of hard bread in my cloak. We can take a few minutes and eat but, we must hurry. If we linger for long, we can easily be side-tracked."he said

He led her to a small patch of rocks. Fiona sat on the largest rock, which only rose from the earth with four feet, while Connor sat a slightly smaller rock next to her. Once they were settle in, Connor reached in his claok's pocket and pulled out a loaf of bread. He broke it into two and handed one to Fiona and the kept the other to himself.

They ate in compelte silence, only sounds that were heard was the sound of ripping and chew of the bread and birds flying above them. Fiona turn her mind to thoughts of Andy. Was he safe? Is he being fed and clean? Was he scared? Suddenly, her thoughts turn to her father. What about their dad? Did he know where they were? How was he holding up without them? She sighed and popped a piece of bread in her mouth. It didn't help anyone at all if she worried all the time.

Breaking the silence, a large growling was heard. Fiona watched as Connor stood up suddenly, his piece of bread falling to the ground.

She rolled her eyes, "Relax, Connor, it's probably your stomach protesting still from the lack of food."she said in a bored tone, chewing her own piece of bread.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think that was me..."

Fiona sighed and got up and walked towards Connor. "Here,"she lifted the last piece of bread to him, "Since you are so paranoid that you drop your food, you can have the last of mine."

Before Connor could reach for it, some zoomed in between them and knocked it down. They both looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of the piece of bread. They turn their heads up when they heard the sound of foot steps and rustling. Out came the bushes was two men with light brown skin and black hair, dressed in rough-beaten clothes and some blood stains of them that was not their own. Following them was a black and gray wolf, going into attack mood and growling at Fiona and Connor.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't your stomach growling..."Fiona said weakly

One of the men lifted a bow, placing a new arrow on the string. He drew it back and pointed at Fiona. Just he let go, Connor pulled her forward, the arrow just missing her by an hair.

He took hold of her wrist, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" he ordered

"But...but..."

Connor pulled harder, "No buts! We have to run!"

Fiona was taken by surprise as Connor pulled them into a run, away from the two men. One of the mocha skin men glance at one another, nodding their heads before gesturing their wolf companion. The wolf sniffed the air before prancing off after Connor and Fiona, the men following the beast.

-----------

Fiona never ran this fast in her life, of course she was force into this run. Connor was almost pulling her arm out of it's socket, and his grip around her wrist was just as painful. By the look on his face, he was both scared and determined to get away from those men back there. She stumbled over a rock but Connor still pulled her along, not looking back to expect an damage.

Enough was enough.

She used all of her strength and pulled on Connor to a stop. He whipped around wildly, looking at her like she was insane. Insane, no; ticked off, yes. She ripped her arm away from his grasp and placed both of her hands on her hips.

"You listen to me, and you listen good," she started, "You are going to tell me why we are running like crazed monkeys with their fingers cut off, or I will not move from this spot! Who were those men back there and why are you so scared of them?" she demanded

Connor sighed, "Fine, have it your way then. Those men are rouge gypsies, probably hunters. They would probably catch us and sells us as slaves. Happy now?"

Fiona gulped and took his hand, "Okay, we can run now," her voiced squeaked, "I don't want to be sold."

Connor tighten his grip on her hand and began to run again, but only slightly less faster so Fiona wouldn't be dragged behind. They didn't bother to look behind them to see if the men and their wolf were following them, but both Connor and Fiona knew they were just behind them. Fiona felt a ping of pain jabbed at her side, all from the over exciting her body by running so fast. Her hand was becoming wet from sweat and it didn't help her from keeping her grip on Connor.

Fiona stumbled over something, her hand slipped out from Connor's, and fell forward. Connor turn back and rush over to her. Fiona looked down, looking at what had tripped her. Around her foot was thick piece of rope, it was hidden under the leaves, judging by the dry leaves that covered it. The rope wasn't all covered, instead some of it lead upwards.

Creek!

Crack!

Snap!

Fiona and Connor were both taken by surprise when they found themselves hanging above the ground in a giant net. Connor was piled over Fiona as they swung back and forth. They had walked in a trap and now stuck in a net hanging off a tree. The gypsy men finally caught up with them. They smirked proudly at their work. There was no way for those two to escape now.

-----------

**Gypsy Campsite--Night **

If someone told Fiona that one day she would be chased down in the woods by a large wolf and two gypsy men, she would never believe them. But, now here she was, in a gypsy campsite ( rather small one) and tied up to a wooden pole. Just next her was Connor, tied with rope in the same fashion. They were station to the ground, sitting on the dry leaves and dirt. Connor had his eyes train on the two men as they talked together in a foreign language while they went through Fiona's duffle bag. Fiona, on the other hand was trying to stay calm and not get her and Connor in more trouble by telling them that it was rude to look through a lady's personal things. Which is true.

The large wolf sat just a few feet away from them, his black beady eyes on them, just in case one of them tried anything. Every so often, the wolf would take his eyes off of Fiona and Connor and chew on an animal bone that still have bits of meat on it.

She took in her surroundings as she tried to keep her mind of worrying about their fates soon. There in the middle was a large fire pit in the middle, a small caravan opposite of the tents, a lone horse tied up to a pole (unlike them) eating grass, and few scary looking cages that were large enough to fit a lion or worst...a human.

It seem her duffle bag wasn't at any importance to the two men and soon gave up on trying to find anything to sell. It was just clothes, a stuffed toy, and few funny looking bottles. One of them, spoke quickly to his companion and made his way to their two potential merchandise. He was taller and much well built then the other one, who was short and kind of fat. He stood in front of them, his arms crossed.

"Well, it didn't seem like you carry any gold, silver, or anything worth selling. By the way you two were in that cave, I would've guessed you were hiding something precious from others. Or maybe it was just a romantic escape for the both of you. Let Wendell's men be soft around a woman." he said coldly

Connor's tolerance of people bad mouthing his king went over board. He could tolerate Doyle's words because he was use to it but this man had no idea who his king really was.

He let out a smirk, "I'm guessing you never really went soft on a woman, have you? Or is he," he nodded his head to the other gypsy, "The only one that knows if you have gone soft?" he asked

The man let out a growl and kneeled down in front of Connor, grabbing his collar to face him. His face was contorted in anger. "Your working on my last nerve, pixie boy! First, we had to watch you all last night just in case. Then, we chased you down because we thought you had something that we could sell. And now you dare mock me? One more word out of you and I'll show a little gypsy magic and not the good kind. Or next time, I will feed your woman to my wolf," he warned before his face turn into a smirk, "Or let her see how it's like to be with a real man."

Once he stood back on his feet, he smirk at them one last time. "Enjoy your last night together, love birds. For tomorrow morning shall be the last one you will have in peace. You may even get to be servants a troll couple."

With that, he turn on his heel and him and the other gypsy made their way to their caravan, their wolf following them inside, taking Fiona's bag with them. Connor watch as the two went inside the caravan and slam the door shut, with a loud 'click', when they locked the door. The lights inside dimmed down and then completely turn dark. He waited until all movements and sounds from inside were gone. He shifted and turn to look at Fiona the best eh could.

"Listen," he began in a whisper, "I know both us don't want to be sold as slaves to anyone, so we need to think of plan to get out of here and quick. Are you ready?" she nodded, "The first thing we have to is get out these ropes. Do you have any ideas?" he asked

"How about your daggers? Can you reach them to cut loose the ropes?"

He shook his head, "No. I have tried to reach them before but every time I pull at the ropes, they get tighter. Damn gypsy magic." Connor cursed

Fiona felt bad for Connor when he slumped forward into the ground, his head hung low. His face was gray, probably thinking of both of their fates when they were sold. He had given up hope for good. Fiona let out a low sigh, also sinking into the ground. It would take a miracle to save them now. Her eyes widen in surprise when she felt something hard press against one of her bottom cheeks. It couldn't be a stick, it was too hard. It was possible that it was a rock but why was it in her pocket. Fiona pushed herself up and back to the pole. Curios, she shifted her tied hands, trying to reach inside her back pocket. She grabbed the tip of something in her pocket and pulled it out. Once it was in her hands, she felt it around, unable to look behind her well it enough. It was cold, hard, and square. She let out a gasp when she finally figure out what it was. Her dad's lighter!

She remember after the party, she had his lighter in her purse. She was going to give it back to her dad when he came home and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. Even though was Andy was smart enough, he still didn't need a lighter in her hands. A sudden idea popped in her mind, making her glad she didn't put the lighter someplace else.

She turn her head, "Psst, Connor," she caught his attention," I think I have an idea. I don't know if it will work but trust me on this."

When he nodded, Fiona let down a gulp and prayed that her idea would work. Flicking open the lighter and flicking her thumb against the knob. Once she heard the light sound of gas, she moved the lighter to the ropes. She held it under one of pieces of rope. A piece of rope was slowly turning black and smaller. For over five minutes, Fiona did this. Flicking down the lid of the lighter, she let out one more pray and pulled at the ropes.

SNAP!

Fiona pulled her hands in front of her, the rope sliding off her wrist. She almost couldn't believe that worked! Connor looked stunned and in awe at her accomplishment. She was truly something else. Fiona crawl behind Connor and lit the lighter under the rope. She rested herself on her knees, moving the lighter back and forth, doing the same thing as she did before.

"H-How did you do that? I never seen such magic done that could out do gypsy magic nor not be said without a spell." Connor said in amazement.

Fiona fought the urge to smirk, "It's not magic, Connor. It's a little invention called the 'lighter'. It's sorta like matches but easier and portable. Nothing magical about it." she answered

Once the rope was pure black, she pulled on it, snapping it. Connor rubbed his sore wrist and stood up on weak legs. After sitting for several hours made it hard to stand. Fiona stood up as well, brushed off some dry leaves and placing the lighter in her pocket.

"Come on, we need to get out of here now." urged Connor, reaching to grab her wrist.

She pulled away, "No. Not without my bag."

Connor frowned. The gypsy men could out at any time and see them free.

"Forget about that. It's with them, Fiona. If we don't hurry, we might not get out of here."

Fiona looked angry and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm still not leaving without it. I don't what world I am in but that's the only tie I have with my world. Without it...,"her voice turn weak, "Without it, I'll loose everything I brought here."

Connor let out a curse, "Fine. We will get your bag but, after that, we need to go. Got it?"

Fiona nodded with a small smile. She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, turning them light pink.

"It's in the caravan so we have to be quick. Your much more lighter, you could easily get inside without much noise. I will stand guard and come if something happens. But we don't get it before we're are spotted, we are dead meat." he said

He reached in her belt and pulled out a small dagger and handed it to Fiona. "Here, just keep this on you. Just in case something happens when I'm not around." he said, rather weakly.

Fiona seem to understand. Once that was settle, they made their way to the caravan, as quiet as they could. Connor, who was in front of Fiona, made it to the door first. He waved his hand over the door knob, whisper a small spell. The gypsies wouldn't set up a alarm in this place, the woods was full of magic. When the door 'clicked' , Connor pushed the door open. He signaled to Fiona to go inside.

Fiona slowly made her way in, her stomach in nervous knots. It was a bit dark in there, but there was a small lit candle that eliminated the caravan. Against the wall was two hammocks, on top of each other. The two bodies of the men laid sleeping soundly. Near the door was the wolf, sleep as well. There was small table and few chairs in the middle. On the other three walls were strange trophies and other weird objects.

She scanned the room, looking for the duffle bag. She spotted it in no time, she could just grabbed it and get out here. But, her small victory was short lived when she saw it was above the top hammock, resting on a shelf. The shelf itself was resting just a few inches below the ceiling. It was way too high for her, even if she stand on her tip-toes. Instead of getting up or trying her best on her hand, she used some help. Fiona picked up one of the chairs at the table and dragged it over to the twin hammocks. She slowly climb up on the wooden object. She almost lost her balance when the chair wobble, she didn't need to look down to know one of the legs were shorter then the other.

Fiona's head reached the top of the caravan when she stood on the chair. Lowering herself a few inches, she was at right height to get the bag. On the shelf, next to the bag, was several jars of what looked to be human eyeballs. Next to that was some jar of tongues, teeth, and what looked to be fingers. She willed herself away from staring at those gross things and kept her original goal in mind.

Even though she couldn't risk unzipping her bag and looking inside, she knew everything was still inside. Not unless one of those guys like wearing a medium size pair of jeans and putting in some fruity shampoo, they didn't have any reason to take her stuff. Just as she had one of the handles in her hand, she heard a soft rustling

She felt her heart stop for a brief moment, as she glanced down. The fat gypsy shifted in his sleep and turn on his side, facing her. Fiona's stomach drop when she thought he was going to wake him and see her. Any second now and she will have HER own body parts in those jars above.

A loud snore was her safe haven. She almost let a sigh of relief but force it down. Taking her bag, she pulled it towards her. While she was occupied, the man below her open his mouth and, instead of a snore coming out of his mouth, a loud burp erupted from his mouth. The awful odor travel upwards and filled Fiona's nostrils and mouth. She gagged on the smell. It smelled and sadly, tasted, like rotten meat dipped in year old milk! She was too busy trying not to faint from the horrid smell, one of the straps on her bags spilled and knocked over a jar of persevered human limbs. The glass jar rolled off the shelf and fell to the floor with a crash.

It wasn't the dragging of the chair, and her gagging, it was the broken jar that woke the fat gypsy up. His eyes open up in surprise, looking what had made the jar crash, but his eyes were filled with anger when he saw Fiona hovering over him.

Fiona, on the other hand, her eyes were filled with fear. "Oh, crap." she muttered before taking her bag fully.

Fiona jumped off the chair and made a dash towards the door. Before she could reach safety, she was pulled back into her nightmare. The other man, the tall one, had his arm wrapped around her middle, and pulled her towards him. With his other hand, he placed a bronze dagger to her neck, pressing enough for blood to spill out.

"Well, well, look what we have here. I thought I tied you and your little friend up. How could a girl like you get out?" he asked

Fiona gulped softly, "Like I will ever tell you."she replied, without sounding scared.

He chuckled, "Not the right answer, girl. Now, tell me where your little friend is..."He pressed the dagger in further.

The door to the caravan's door was ripped off it's hinges and disappear in the darkness. Everyone inside, including the wolf, stood still as a dark figure moved through the doorway. For a brief second, it looked like the shadow had red eyes. Once the figure stepped forward, the candle showed it's true form. Connor. He had his eyes narrowed and a dagger in his grasp. He turn his eyes towards Fiona and black hair man.

Connor let out a growl, "Let her go."

The other man smirked, and turn Fiona around until he and her faced Connor. The red head eye's saw the blood slowly dripping down her throat. The gyspy's smirk widen, seeing the worry in Connor's eyes.

"One more step, White's dog, and she,"he pressed the dagger in deeper, causing Fiona to winced, "And she will have her prescious blood spilled for nothing. Now, put down your weapon and maybe we can work something out."

Connor slowly bend down and dropped his dagger. Once satisfied, the dark traveller ease the dagger away from Fiona, still keeping a firm grip on her.

"Good."he said. He turn his head to the other gyspy, "Cedrick, take the red head outside. We need to make sure, they don't escape again."

The one named Cedrick nodded. He grabbed both of Connor's arms in his chubby hands. Cedrick shoved Connor out of the caravan, with Fiona and the other gyspy following, their pet wolf at their tail.

They walked together back outside. Connor glanced over Cedrick's shoulder to see Fiona, his eyes full of concern. He wished she didn't have to suffer through this. She had been physical and mental injured ever since she got here. He blamed himself for bringing her here in the first place. If he had just taken the Eversio and leave the siblings in peace and let them live without having the past tragedies to happen.

Rising his foot, he brought it down hard. Cedrick let out a yelp when Connor's stepped on his foot, he loosen his grip in order to tend to his injure foot. Connor manage to get loose from his grip. Fiona saw what he did and an idea struck her. She swung her bag and hit her capture right in the face. She ran forward and broke his grip. Both gypsies were taken back, it had happen all too sudden.

Connor took Fiona's hand and dragged her and him into a run. They fled the camp area and disappear in the darkness of the trees.

"Fucking fairies," the tall one cursed, rubbing his cheek. Boy, the girl hit hard.

Cedrick let go on his foot and humble over to his buddy. "What are we going to do, Dion? We can't let another piece of merchandise go again." he complained

Dion looked at Cedrick like he was an total idiot. In truth, he was at times.

"We go out and re-catch them," he snapped, "And this time, we may have to use extreme force."

-----------

This was the second time Fiona had to run as fast as she could. She wasn't a star athletic nor a heavy set woman with a breathing condition but she was getting sick and extremely tired, bother mentally and physically, of running all the time. But, this time they were really running for their life. It was only chance and their poor luck they were capture last time. If those two men capture them again, Fiona and Connor might have their fingers and eyeballs in a couple of jars.

With the hand that wasn't in a fist grip with Connor, Fiona raised her hand and touched her neck. It hurt a bit but the blade didn't go deep enough to do some real damage. Her cut was like a cut a man would get when they shaved. At best, all she needed was some anti-bacterial medicine and a small band aid. She was worried at all by that. She was more worried about their lives at stake and Connor. That and Connor's presence in the caravan.

Fiona was more then happy that Connor came to help her, but when he first came in there, it was frightening. She remember looking at those red, no, _blood _red color eyes and feeling cold and scared then she ever felt every before. Though, deep within those eyes, she felt an odd sense of comfort. It was like she could embrace person with those eyes and didn't care if they were falling to the pits of Hell itself.

Fiona knew those eyes, if only for a brief moment, belonged to Connor. Gone was the mental image of the smiling, friendly, gray eyed man that helped her some many times and replaced by a angry, inhumanly strong, red eyed monster!

She slipped her hand from his grasp, coming to a stop. Connor continue to run for several steps until he felt the absence feel of Fiona's hand. Turning around, he stared in wonder on why she chose to stop.

"Fiona?"

She glanced down the ground below her, "Connor...Who or what was that before? In the caravan?" she asked meekly

"We don't have time for that! We need to get out of here now!" he argued

Fiona brought her head up, "No! I'm sick of running! I'm sick of being taken by the hand all the time! Enough is enough, Demitir!" she snapped back, her hands clutched at her sides. "What was that...that thing back there? I know my mind wasn't playing tricks on me but I clearly saw red eyes where you stood. Normal people don't have red, fucking eyes!"

Connor was taken back from her words. Glancing around, looking for any signs of those men. It was clear at the moment but he better be fast in his explanation. Fiona looked as though no force in the world would make her move.

Walking up to her, he took in a deep breath to calm the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Placing both hands on her shoulder, he made sure their eyes were connected.

He spoke in a serious tone, "Fiona, you must understand that this world, the world I foolishly brought you in, is not the world you know. All that you have seen here is only a bitter taste of it. It's different. _I'm _different. I may looked like a normal man on the outside," he pressed a hand over his heart, "I'm not someone that people would like to be in company with. I...I can't tell you more then that. This is nor the place or time for such times." he concluded

Fiona was satisfied for his answer. Nodding her thanks, she shifted her bag until the straps rested on her shoulder.

Stilling not letting go of her shoulders, "There will be more time for further explanation. But, right now we need to-"he voice dropped

His back stiffen and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He heard an all too familiar sound, coming from right behind Fiona. It wasn't a sound of an animal, foot steps or even the sound of wind blowing through the trees. It was a sound of...

Without warning, he turn himself and Fiona around. He stood in Fiona's former place. Before Fiona could open her mouth, before a leaf could fall to the ground, before anything there was a loud THUCK!

Connor's grip of Fiona loosen and within seconds, his hands disappear and he slid to the ground on his knees. Fiona let out a startled scream when she saw a arrow sticking out of Connor's back! Falling to her knees as well, she grabbed hold of Connor with tears pouring out of her eyes. Fiona grabbed the arrow and preceded to pulled it from it's resting place.

"No. Don't." Connor's voice stopped her

Fiona looked at the back of his head, seeing it was bent down. "We have to get this out of you! Your injured! If we keep this in, you...you will be dead!" she protested through a stream of tears.

He chuckled, which proceeded with a cough of blood from his mouth. "It went through the heart, Fiona. It does not matter if you pulled it out now or later. Cripes," he hissed," it does sting a lot! I always thought I would die of poison slipped in my drink by my neglected wife." he joked

Fiona didn't bother to wipe away the tears from her face, "Don't make jokes like that, Connor. Come on," she tried to pulled him up, "Get up and we can go kick Doyle's ass."

Connor placed a hand on her arm, stopping her movements. He turn his head, his eyes and face looking dimmed, staring once again at Fiona. Connor let out a smile as a trail of blood traveled down the corner.

"Fiona, you have made my life. I'm happy I got to meet you and your brother, Andy, before this day. You may think I'm foolish and rushing into things, maybe I am, but I love you. I never felt anything like I feel when I'm near you. Your different then anyone I've got the chance to meet. I wouldn't change this moment and I'm happy I got a chance to save your life." he said weakly.

Fiona never heard those words from a man before. Sure, her dad and brother loved her, but Connor spoke with such certainly and tenderness. Her heart stood still but felt like it was running a marathon all at once.

"Connor, I..."

Her words were cut short when the sound of rustling bushes brought her into reality. There now stood her chaser and their pet wolf. The tall one lowered his crossbow with a satisfied smirk.

"Sheep should never tread far from their pens." he smirked before glancing down at Connor and 'tsk'ed, "So much for this guy. Too bad though, he could've be used as an excellent arena fighter, but he was took down by a simple arrow. A real pity." he turn his eyes to Fiona who was glaring daggers at him, "But, we can't let go of you girl. Now, with your lover dead, we can make a good profit with you. No doubt, some rich troll and take pity on you and make you his own plaything, of your lucky enough. If not, you can always be a good wench!"

Before Fiona could open her mouth, she felt movement in her arms. Connor sat up the best way he could.

He didn't looked at Dion, "I'm not dead, you slimy piece of shit!" Withdrawing a dagger, he flicked his wrist and the dagger zoomed out of his hand.

Dion let out a piercing scream when the dagger right through his right shoulder, dropping his only means of weapon. Connor picked himself up and stood on wobble legs, Fiona supporting him at his side. He turn around and face the two men. With his left hand, he reached behind him and grabbed the annoying arrow. With a snap, he pulled out the offending weapon. Once it was freed, he throw it to the ground.

"Never, ever insult a woman in front of me!" he bellowed

The gypsy's wolf charged and jumped at Connor. Before the dirty canine could sink it's teeth into the red head, he swung his arm and the wolf went flying. It banged against a tree and fell to the ground with a single yelp. Connor turn his head and cock it the side.

"Anyway time you want to apologize, by all mean, do." he said in a cold voice.

Cedrick turn a worry eye to his friend and his beloved pet before turning his black eyes to Connor, glaring daggers at him. He lifted his own crossbow and aimed it at Connor. Pulling the trigger, the metal tip zoomed forward, aiming for Connor's head. It didn't reach it's destination for Connor caught it mid-air. His smirk could make the Devil himself proud. Connor indicated a small ball of light in his hand. He swung his arm and the ball of light zoomed forward. It landed in between the two gypsies and with a loud boom, they were taken off their feet and went downwards.

With that done, Connor turn to Fiona who was starring in amazement on what had transpired there. Without a warning, Connor grabbed her face and pulled her to him. He placed his lips on her. if only for a brief moment, it told her what she meant to him. Pulling back, "Go. Run as far as you can and don't look back. Thank you for everything, Fiona Lewis." he whispered

Fiona wanted to say something but she knew she couldn't convince Connor. Backing away, she glanced at Connor for the final time. Turning, she ran as fast as she could. Once Connor knew that Fiona had safely escaped, he glanced up at the heavens.

"Thank you, Mother Earth, for bringing her in my life. If only for a brief moments. Please keep her safe and happy." he prayed

Turning around, he saw the two men getting back up. Forming another ball of light, he stood his ground.

"Let's do this fast, boys, before the day breaks."

-----------

Fiona ran blindly in the woods, the cloak Connor gave her blew behind her like a pair of wings. Tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't sob or weep. Her heart was beating but it was broken down the middle. Her throat was dry but she did not desire water. Her feet were sore but running but she didn't stop to rest. All she could was honor Connor's last wish and run.

Fiona stumbled and tripped over a twig. She fell to her knees, her breath coming in short rasps. She was tired and scared but she had to move on. She pushed herself up, using a tree for support. Regaining her feet, she continue to go forward. Her stomach was tightening from both the strain of over running and worry for Connor. She knew a arrow went right into his back but there was a small chance that it missed his heart. He looked strong and ready to fight. She hoped Connor would following right behind her and take her away and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She began to turn around and run back and help Connor but she heard a noise, a loud 'THUCK!'. Just as the sound penetrate the silence of the forest, the few birds in the trees flew out of their resting place. The wind blew differently. Fiona felt a sharp pang in her chest, almost like her heart was literally breaking. The feeling broke her and she slammed a hand over her mouth as a rack of sobs broke out. She wasn't sure but something told her that Connor was dead.

Fiona froze in place when she heard voices.

"Fucking troll monogler! It would've been safe if he just gave up." one voice complained

"Enough wasting your energy on him Cedrick, we have other important matters to deal with. Find the girl and we can forget about this ordeal!" the other snapped

Turning on a heel, Fiona wasted no time to meet up with her former captures, and ran with all her might. It seem like the two gypsy men heard her movement and followed after her. Fiona barely paid attention to what was going on behind her and kept looking forward. She needed to get out there! She needed to find Andy! She needed to find safety! She needed to find safety!

She skidded to stop when she found two paths in front of her. The one to her right led to another new path into the forest. The other was connected to a side of a mountain, a big gapping hole in the middle on it, it was a cave. Tired of running all the time, she made her choice, running towards the cave. The cave had a steep slide at the opening so Fiona rushed, and like any baseball player running towards home plate, slid on her side towards the bottom of the cave.

The cave itself was much different then the one she was in last time. There were stalactites and stalagmites all over. Moss grew in any place it could. She heard the faint chirping of bats in the back but they paid no heed to her. Wasting no time, Fiona ran over to a large rock and hid behind it.

Fiona heard the sound of foot steps echoing against the cave, the sound nearing the mouth of the cave. Her back stiffen but she didn't look back and see who it was.

"She couldn't gone far. There is no way she could've out run us."

"Come on, let's see if she went the other way. If we hurry, we might 'rescue' her from some wild beasts." the voices laugh before the sound of retreating foot steps was heard.

Fiona pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of her knees. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and sniffed. Closing her eyes, she took in deep breaths. Opening them, she stared blankly at the darkness of the cave.

"Mom, dad...Connor...I'm sorry. Please help me, I can't do this all alone. Please help me through this so I can get Andy away from madness like this." she said softly

Without excepting an answer, a new wave of tears crushed on her. Without bothering to wipe away her tears, she let them fall. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and fell into a deep slumber.

-----------

Author's Note: Wow, don't you like long chapters? I sure do but they are a pain to write! Yeah, Connor's dead now. I wish he wasn't killed but he died protecting our heroine (not the drugs!) and shall always be remember. He will still be a character but he wouldn't be returning back the dead. Anyway, please review! Reviews gives me power to conquer the world! MUHAHAHAHAHA! -Ahem- Just review!


	3. White's Emblem

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the 10th kingdom. I only a few characters and that's all.

------

**Snow White's Forest**

A man, a chain mail top rested comfortably on his chest, squatted close to the ground. A slash went from the tip of his right temple to below his mouth, and over his right eye when his eyelid was closed for permanent reasons. A grim frown decorated his face as he took in the sights before him. A corpse of a wolf lay under a tree. By the blood on the bark and blood under the wolf, it didn't take a genius to figure that a force impact killed the wolf. A bloodied dagger and arrow lay several feet away. A battle had taken place, no doubt. By the soft imprints on the ground there were three...no, four people here not including wolf. There were no signs of bodies but three of them escaped and the last one was finished, a spot of blood where the body was. The body in question was missing and nowhere near the forest.

"Sir? Have you found anything yet?"

Captain Duncan Forrest, Second-In-Command of the Knights of White, stood up from the ground. He turns to face a lonely scout, unable to remember his name.

"Nothing besides what you see here, solider. Around sixty meters to the west is an abandon gypsy caravan. There was evidence of a horse, being confirmed as nowhere in site. It seems those gypsies do not follow the Degree, mostly by the of evidence of pickled human limbs. They have been there for several days, probably looking for something to sell, and nothing in names of produce. There were two poles with burnt ropes around them. As of last night, there was four people. Two gypsies, one man, and maybe a young woman or small child." he said in a smooth voice

"What makes you think it was a woman?" the scout asked

Duncan walked forward, around the station of the scene, the scout following him like a homeless pup.

"By the foot prints into the ground and..."he let out a cough to clear his throat. ,"A discarded piece of woman's lingerie, though it is in a strange shape and fabric that was used."

"And of the wolf?"

"It was trained and tamed. It was killed by a great force." he replied, nodding his head to his soldiers as they waited for instructions. Most of them were playing cards, no doubt gambling, or sharpening their blades.

There were about twenty or so men in one area, most of them were just plain foot soldiers and never enter a battle or done much things, expect try to keep someone from stealing an apple. More then half of them were inexperience but made up for it for their strength and determination. In all of the Nine Kingdoms, King Wendell's military wasn't as fierce as the Troll Kingdom's army but their numbers were large.

Captain Forrest held a bloodied dagger in his hand. The blood was dry around the edges but still fresh, by a few hours. On the hilt of the dagger was a small emblem in the middle. The emblem was a ruby red apple with seven golden circles circling the small fruit with a small dagger going down the middle. The only people allowed that type of emblem on their clothing were the soldiers who were currently out in the forest, their patches on their weapons and cloaks. The crest was also used by King Wendell, to sign important documents for his kingdom. It was hard to get the emblem without a special permission, preventing from other kingdoms to take hold of it and use it for evil. It is said that only men that was raised in the Fourth Kingdom and believed it in, could wear it proudly. It was obviously an enchantment that could tell from natives and residents. Captain Forrest was deep in thought before the voice of the scout broke through his thoughts.

"What about the discarded weapons? Especially the bloodied knife. It's one of ours, isn't it?" the scout asked

There came a sudden and deadly silence over the area. It seemed that even the birds had stop chirping as they sat on the surrounding branches. Every eye turn to Duncan, as he stood silent as well. He placed his hands behind his back, closed in a tight with each other at the wrist. He turn and face his men, standing straight. His green eyes were solemn and sharp as ever.

"Men, as you know that one of fellow solider, Connor Demitri was set beyond the mirror in order to deliver something of great importance to a trustworthy person. There was suppose to be a guard at the entrance of that mirror portal but I believe he left his post for a bribe from an unknown person. He was given a 24 house time limit before the portal closed. No doubt he return, bringing along a few extra people. We don't know the number yet, but it was more then one person. The small clearing where the portal was had a several number of foot steps around. There was a small spillage of blood found but nothing has confirmed who's blood that was. The gypsy camp was empty, leaving only an evidence of a fire pit, a few metal cages, their caravan, and their weapons. Here is where this scene ends. As you can tell, a small but lethal battle took place. No doubt two gypsy men against Connor and one other. We know that Demitri as present because of the dagger that has our seal on the hilt. We don't know what happen but on fell, presumed dead though no body has been found, one ran east and the last two chased after this person." Captain Forrest finished

"And what shall we do now, Captain?" one asked

"We are to spilt up in two groups. One goes with me to head east and the other shall search the surrounding area for any more signs of the gypsies." he ordered

He looked over at every solider he had. He picked eight soldiers, most of them were newly train cadets. It would do them some good for a little mission with their commander. Now, he had had to choice the last man to accompany him. Duncan's eyes did a double take when he notice someone leaning against a tree. He was the only one who didn't slack off like the rest.

"Ravenmoore," he called to the lad, "Your coming with us." he said

The young man, or Ravenmoore as he was called, had to be in his early twenties or so. His black hair was as dark as the feathers on a crow's back, as his eyes were the same color of the ocean before a powerful storm raged on. He wore all the require uniform for the military, when not in battle, minus the cloak. Black leather pants, grey under shirt, with a small chain mail over it. Yet, against the others, he held an air of confidence, which sometimes turn to stubbornness.

Once Ravenmoore was at his side, Captain Forrest turn to the rest. "All of you are you search about one mile around this perimeter. We will meet back here at sunset. Now move out!" he yelled before the other team raced and disappeared into the woods. Captain Forrest's team set sail, so to speak.

---

**Snow White Forest-5:45 PM**

They had circle the area at least once. The faint foot prints they followed were either too dense to find or some animal covered them up. Most of the men were tired, hungry, and angry for following useless tracks. The sun was close to disappear beyond the horizon, meaning their time was short. Captain Forrest kept going, having much more stamina then most of them men here. He set a goal, to find what happen to one of his men, and was trying to complete it before the night's sky fell on them.

They stopped at a cross road, one going left and one going right with a patch of woods in between. The right road consisted of a long road that went between the trees. That path lead to a village a few miles down. They would look for any signs of those travelers, sending word to the men stationed there to keep their look out for any suspicious behavior. The other road lead to a side of a mountain, with less trees and shrubbery, and what Duncan could tell, a impact against the side of the giant rock result in an outline of a cave.

Searching the cave seem more logical. More people prefer to hid in dark and damp thigns like them, he didn't really know why but people were people. Ordering his men to follow him, and promise this was their last stop for today, that fuel their spirits enough to tread on. Their efforts proved fruitful, as the indicator of footsteps appear more clearer as each step they took. No one spoke a word, unlike earlier where many of the men mumbled and complain, and eagerly waited for their captain's orders.

They near the entrance of the cave. The stalagmites and stalactites sprouting on the opening looked like teeth as the entrance looked like a endless mouth belong to a huge monster. With the simulates of an angry beast's mouth made several shivers go down their spines as they all thought the cave would swallow them whole if one should go. Captain Forrest hardly spoke a word as he stared blankly at the cave. This was their only lead and if this was an dead end, their whole mission would be for nothing.

"I will go, captain," a voice spoke, breaking everyone's thoughts.

Everyone turn their eyes towards the dark haired man, named Ravenmoore. His comrades looked shocked and a bit relived. Captain Forrest beamed at Ravenmoore, patting him on the back. He thanked him for taking the risk and duty off some of the soldiers. Ravenmoore squared his shoulders and swiftly strolled to the entrance of the cave. Pocketing his sword on his belt's casting, he took one step forward and moved his feet forward and began to slid down the stony slope. As he went down, he heard his comrades making jokes of taking his stuff if he didn't come back.

Gracefully landing on the floor of the cave, Ravenmoore briefly looked around the spooky cave. He heard the faint sound of bats much further down in the cave. The sun from above proved little help, as it only casted sunlight against the ramp. Without a further ado, he began to walk blindly into the darken cave. There were no dry and bleached bones around the surrounding area, so he presume no vicious beast had taken resident inside. There was a very faint sound of water trickling, he had to strain his ears to hear it. No doubt this cave was near Snow White Falls. This would make a perfect hide a way if Ravenmoore wanted to hide, which he doubt he would do in the first place. He grimaced when his nose picked up the smell of bat droppings. Taking no more then ten steps, Ravenmoore's foot caught something, and like a dried off leaf on a branch in the middle of fall, he too fell to the ground with a 'oomph!'

Despite the lack of light, Ravenmoore could see the faint moment of something moving. It seemed where he had fallen; the cause was alive and was getting up. A sudden noise caught his ears that made him stumble away. Getting back on his feet, the black haired solider took action and drew his sword. He pointed the tip towards where the movement came. He heard an intake of breath as the figure stared down the edge of the blade. With his free hand, he reached behind him withdrew small stick with yellow covering the top. This was a handy device what most people call Fire-Wood. Swiping his thumb across the paper, a strong flame blew up from where his thumb used to be. Once he had a strong light, the black hair solider raised it high, the light that was casted on his blade and making it shine. Just less then two feet in front of him was the least likely thing he would except in a cave. A woman.

A woman no older then him, probably younger, sitting on the cold hard ground of the cave. Her honey brown hair was loose and wild and had bits of torn of leaves, sticks, and a few specks of dirt tangled up. Her brown eyes were filled with shock, worry, and red around the edges. Down her light rosy cheeks was evidence of dried up tears. Across her neck as a faint cut, already in the healing process. She looked like she went to Hell and back. Ravenmoore's blue eyes traveled down her frame, in case she was a victim of an attack, but his eyes stopped dead at her left breast. It was more of what was over her chest what shocked him. Around her neck, held the clasp to a black cloak. Above the left breast was the crest of the Fourth Kingdom army!

Outraged, Ravenmoore dropped his weapon the torch grabbed the woman by the scruff of her collar. The sword went down like a clank and torch rolled off a few inches away, but still casting light on the two. The woman struggle to get loose, but Ravenmoore was much stronger and bigger then she was. He tilted her head back so her eyes looked into his. Her hands crawled at his, trying to pry him off of her.

"Let go of me!" she cried in outraged

"Not until I get my answers, woman. Where did you get your cloak?" he demanded of her

"I will when you let go of me, you beast!" she yelled, pulling back on of his index fingers.

Ravenmoore glared, he was not a man who fell for tricks, "How about you tell me now nice and easy or I will force it out of you." he hissed

The woman stopped her struggling, fear clearly written across her face. With a meek voice, she replied. "A friend gave it to me."

There was no way, in their right mind, would a solider give up his arms that represent his beloved country. And this woman didn't seem the type to seduce a man to give up his arms unless...she had forcibly taken it away from him. That would explain why this strange girl was hiding herself in this dank and dark cave. No innocent person would hide.

"Who? What solider gave you his cloak?" he asked, a tad softer but not at all gentle.

The woman swallowed, pain and sadness now done her face. Her eyes lowered and replied in a meek voice, "Connor. Connor Demitri gave me his cloak."

Ravenmoore almost let his grip drop once he heard her words, but as soon as it came, it disappeared and bringing server anger with it. He moved his hands from her cloak, dropping her back on the ground, and gripped her shoulders tightly. Once again, the auburn haired girl struggle and winced at the pain of him digging his fingers in her shoulders. At the moment, Ravenmoore wanted to shake the girl, letting his emotions and personal agenda take over him. Releasing one hand, he reached behind him and took a handle of a dagger from his belt. He dangerously let the tip of the blade dangle near her pale throat. Just one swipe and the girl would be down on the ground bleeding from the neck.

But as soon as he was about to put his plan in motion, a voice from above called out to him. "Ravenmoore? You still down there? Found anything yet?" The voice of his captain stopped his hand from moving towards its target.

The woman stopped her struggling and a thought passed through her mind. This was a distraction she could use! With her only means of a weapon, she lifted her leg and swung it hard towards its target. Ravenmoore scream when a sharp and severe pain went straight to his lower region. She had kneed his groin! Out of shock, his hands drop and let them cradle his wound.

The woman jumped back from him, finally away from her attacker. Turning, she ran towards the opening of the cave, her only means of escape. She climbed the rocky slope, crawling on her hands and knees. Her breathing coming into pants as she struggled up. Finally back into the open air, the girl stood back on her shaky legs. She didn't bother to look on the surprise faces of the solders. With fear and hope following through her veins, she kicked up her legs again and began to run.

No sooner then the girl came out, the dishevel figure of Ravenmoore crawled out of the cave. He stumbled to regain his footing, still feeling the aftershock of kick. No men bother to help him up, for fear for his anger that radiated off of him. The only true brave man in the bunch went forward and asked the question everyone was wondering.

"By Lord Time, Ravenmoore, what the hell happen to you?" Captain Forrest demand, "And who was that girl?"

Ravenmoore huffed and puffed, much like the wolf in their history books, "I believe that girl is guilty of murdering one of our own. Connor Demitri. And you all let her get away." he snapped

Murmurs and whispers began to fill the forest. Many wonder how one little girl could get away from the dark solider? Others talked on why someone would kill Connor. But most wanted to seek revenge on the girl. For someone to kill one their own, it was under the penalty of death. With one hand gesture, Forrest silenced all words from the area. With his stern eyes, he turns back to one his top man.

"What makes you so sure this girl killed Connor?" he asked

Ravenmoore finally regain his breath, "She wore his cloak. I believe she was speaking the truth of him giving it to her; she wouldn't have to hide in the cave. Plus, there is no sign of Connor. I don't know why her reasons but this is our only lead to our search, sir." he said. It was the truth after all. With this one girl, they could find out what happen.

Forrest nodded and turn towards his men. "Alright, I want all you to gather the remaining troops and search for this girl. I want no harm to come to her. If I find out that one single hair on her head is hurt, you will be securely punished for it. Accused or not, this girl has to believe we mean no harm. I still want her capture and brought back to the horses as quick and possible. Is that understood?" he asked, not excepting any reply.

"Alright! Move out!"

----

Fiona ran through the woods, almost the third time into the past 24 hours. All she had to rely on to keep her going was a bust of adrenaline and fear for her life. She knew she slept for more then several hours, seeing it was almost sunset now. Her stomach was growling in protest with no food for nearly a day, it almost sounded like a beast. She was struggling keep going in such a fast past, if she fell or stumble she would probably loose her life.

Whoever that man was, back in the cave, was angry and was ready to kill her. It was something about Connor's cloak that upset him so. Just whispering his name made the man eye's go wide with rage. Was he a friend of Connor? Or an enemy of the red head? Fiona didn't know what made her stop, but she did stop in the midst of her panic running. She felt something icy drop into her stomach as memories of the night before caught up to her. Connor risked his life, no doubt dead now, for her to just get away from those gypsies. Right now, Fiona would take her chances with them then that man. She wouldn't be killed instantly by the gypsies but it was better then being killed in cold blood.

She began to run again, not wanting to be caught by the man. She had no idea where she was running to or from where but at least it was away from him. Connor's old cloak followed up like a pair of black wings, getting caught in the air. She wished for all her might that someone would rescue her and get Andy and go home and pretend this was all a nightmare.

Andy…God, he was alone now and with that mad man called Doyle. What was her father going to think and do when he heard Fiona couldn't prevent his kidnapping? She wanted to leave this awuful place but she needed to get Andy first.

A figure sat up on a thick branch of a tree, watching the girl run with all her might. He grinned and jumped to another branch, ahead of her. He jumped down timely as Fiona ran towards him. She let out a scream and had to stop before she ran into the figure.

Her breath caught her throat as she stood staring at the tall gypsy from last night. He had a look of hunger in his eyes, like she was a piece of meat. He had his short blade drawn, held to his side. He grinned wickedly at her, stepping towards the frozen with fear Fiona.

She took it all back! She would prefer the guy in the cave then the gypsy.

Dion grinned at her fear, "You know, I thought I would never find you again, my pretty," he said, stepping towards her, she backed away unconsciously. She stopped when she had her back to a tree. She felt a sense of déjà vu and doubt this situation would turn out like it did with Doyle. The gypsy faced her and stroke her cheek like a lover but he held no warmth for her. "Your little friend, the freak, gave us quite a scare. He was a terrific fighter, I would give him credit, but he fell in the end. He was just a pathetic White dog. He was stupid for not running."

"No…"she said in a broken voice, "No, you're wrong. Connor was brave enough to sacrifice his life for me!"

The gypsy chuckled, "Brave and stupid, my little dove. That is the requirements to join the Fourth Kingdom's army. Soldiers who are so much like their beloved ruler." He inched closer to Fiona, pressing her against the tree. Her fear ran ten times as fast as she felt something press against her leg. "Now I will have a little fun with you, think it as payment for making me run after, before I turn you and sell you to a goblin."

Fiona's face wash away all the blood and stood with a chalk white face. "No…please…don't…"she begged, "No!"

A screamed disturbed the air around them.

But it wasn't Fiona who screamed. Dion let out a quieter scream as he clutch at right arm. A dagger was plunged into it, blood spilling out quickly. He cursed and looked for the source who threw the dagger.

Ravenmoore lowered his arm; his eyes were cold and murderous. He reached into his belt and pulled out his sword, borrowed from a solider. He stepped forward, wanting to finish this mission. Dion quickly reacted and grabbed Fiona with his other arm and pulled her to his chest, both facing Ravenmoore. The gypsy raised his blade and placed it at Fiona's throat.

"Stop! Take another step forward and she dies!" he warned.

Ravenmoore continue walking. Dion looked surprised at first but pressed the blade into Fiona's throat.

"I said stop!"

Ravenmoore finally stopped, and replied, "Brave and stupid, eh?" he repeated Dion's word, "We of King Wendell White's army are brave. But stupid has gone too far, gypsy." He hissed, "Unhand the girl so I can take her into custody. I have no qualm with you…unless you get into my way."

Fiona screamed when the blade went deeper this time. Dion harden his grip on her, "Hell no! You know what I went through to get her back?! Her pathetic friend killed my pet."

The soldier's darken resolve dissolved with shock before recovering, this time stronger. Without another word, he used his left hand and grabbed another dagger. He flicked it and watched as it landed in the same arm that held Fiona.

Dion's grip loosen, letting Fiona a chance to escape. She ducked down and ran towards another tree and hid behind it, watching the two. "You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" he screeched, pulling the daggers from his arms.

He rushed forward, using the same blade he used on Fiona to Ravenmoore. He screamed as he ran, his blade read to strike. Ravenmoore looked calm and collected. Only when the gypsy was nearer, he took a step aside, Dion ran through him. While the gypsy was stunned, the solider raised an elbow and slammed it into the back of the gypsy.

Fiona watched from the sidelines as Ravenmoore dodge when attack from Dion. Even though he tried to kill her, Fiona silently cheered for Ravenmoore. He didn't break a sweat unlike the gypsy. Dion stopped tried to regain his breath. "Ready to give up?" asked a bored Ravenmoore.

He glared up at him and raised his blade again, not wanting to back down now. He raised his blade up and looked about to strike. Ravenmoore was ready to used his blade to block it. But as his attention was on the rising blade, he failed to see the movement of feet. He grunted and fell backward as Dion kneed his gut sharply.

Ravenmoore rolled over in pain and shock and Fiona gasped. Dion looked insanely satisfied and stood over the solider. He raised his blade again, ready to finish off this solider boy. "Night night White's dog."

Fiona didn't know what over came her but she had to stop the gypsy from killing the other man. She rushed forward and shouldered Dion and fell down with him. His blade dropped dangerously close to Ravenmoore's head.

The two wrestle on the ground, Fiona trying her best to kick, scratch, and punch her way out of Dion's grip. He finally gain the advantage and hovered her as she laid on her back. He was angry for not getting to kill the solider boy. Even though the girl was good merchandise, she needed to be get rid of to prevent further complications.

He growl and swung and punched Fiona right in the side of her head. She had stars blind her vision, as her swung violently from the blasting of the punch. She was disoriented, unable to fight anymore. Dion pulled out another dagger from his pocket and swung it up, getting ready to get rid of her for good.

Fiona heard a scream above her and felt a body dropped over her. It was kicked away and she felt like she could breath again. She was pulled up and back on solid ground. She shook her head, clearing her vision. She gasped as she looked down to see Dion writhing in the ground, clutching at the stump that use to be his right arm.

Fiona felt gagging at the sight of blood. She turned her head away, into the chest of whoever was keeping her up. Ravenmoore was the one who was keeping her from falling down. He looked down at the top of her head; she looked like a child in need of comfort. He glanced back at the gypsy.

He began to think. Why made this woman in his arm to run and risk her life to save his? He was about to kill her in the cave, then why did she push the gypsy away? That didn't make sense.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard several pounding fight come his way. He looked up to see his comrades and his leader pulling up with the lead running towards him. Captain Forrest stopped and looked stunned at the wounded gypsy, then to the bloodied blade in Ravenmoore's hand. Then he finally looked at the girl, the same girl who exited the cave and who they were tracking down, in Ravenmoore's arm.

"What happened here, Ravenmoore?" he demanded

Fiona snapped out of it and looked up to see herself in Ravenmoore's arms. She didn't think when she buried her head into a chest, wanting to look away from the blood shed. She stepped back and almost fell backwards when she stumbled over a rock.

Ravenmoore quickly reacted and grabbed Fiona's upper arm before she could get away. He looked back at his commander. "When I was chasing the," he almost said murderer before Forrest sent him a knowing glare, "suspect, I came across a gypsy with the suspect, ready to have his way with her. I fought him and I was force to cut off his arm when he attacked the suspect."

Forrest frown, looking over the situation again, "And of the suspect? Has she said anything about Conner?" he asked. Ravenmoore shook his head, "No, sir."

He sighed and walked to Ravenmoore and Fiona. He looked back at his men, "Restrain the gypsy and put a seal over his wound, but don't heal it. I don't want the wagon stained," he ordered. The men nodded and grabbed Dion and restrain by tying his only arm to his side. Two men grabbed him and walked away with him. Forrest turn back and looked at Fiona with eyes that a father would have. "I'm so sorry you had to see that blood shed, young lady. I must ask you this, did you kill Connor Demitri?" he asked calmly.

She shook her head, "No. He saved me, and sacrificed his life for my own." She answered sadly.

Forrest looked into Fiona's brown eyes for a moment or two. She looked to be telling the truth. The sadness was defiantly real, the slow building tears only backed up the sad demeanor she carried. But she couldn't be let go just yet. She was a pretty little thing but there were regulations to uphold and maintain. He couldn't let her go jut because she looked innocent.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm afraid that we have to bring you to the castle for questioning. I promise it won't be bad and if you are proven innocent, you can go back home. Alright?" he said and smiled when Fiona nodded.

His smile fade and look back at Ravenmoore. He looked proud and a little ashamed that his solider didn't seem to treat this girl with the same respect he did. Ravenmoore was taught to help women and children and give them respect. "Ravenmoore, escort her to the wagon. Away from the gypsy." He ordered before walking away.

Ravenmoore was left alone with Fiona. He pulled out pieces of rope and mad her turn around. He wrapped her wrist, tightening it enough for her yelp in pain. Fiona glared back at him but he smirk and finished the rope. He pulled her harshly by the arm, making her stumble.

Fiona Lewis walked beside Ravenmoore, almost in a death march. Where she was going, it was farther then home and Andy.

--

Author's Note: Big apologizes for not updating in….almost a year?! Holy crap! Really, really sorry you guys! With school and big projects and the lack of muse, I keep forgetting. bows Please forgive me and keep on reading.


End file.
